Tale of Madness
by Kitahara Rosalie
Summary: Sebuah petualangan penuh sihir menanti Miku. Dengan perannya sebagai Snow White, ia harus menguak keberadaan 'pangeran' jika ia ingin terbebas dari Tale of Madness. Bersama Luka sebagai Rapunzel, Rin Belle, Gumi Cinderella, SeeU Aurora dan Meiko Juliet, mereka berenam harus hadapi petualangan di negeri tanpa nama. (Note: dibutuhkan OC)
1. Prolog

**Tale of Madness**

* * *

_. . .Something is wrong with my brain. . .Isn't it?_

* * *

**Prolog**

Hanya dengan satu hembusan nafas kaca jendela kamar Miku terkondensasi. Miku mengerucutkan bibir dengan ekspresi berpikir. Lalu mulai meniup-niup kaca jendela, memperlebar luas daerah buram. Jari telunjuknya terangkat dan menyentuh permukaan jendela yang dingin, dan kemudian mulai menuliskan sesuatu.

Perlahan ia membentuk dua lengkungan separuh lingkaran yang sedikit condong—gambar hati, lalu panah, dan dibawahnya ia menulis namanya sendiri. Lalu...

Sampai disini gerakan Miku terhenti, air matanya merebak. Ia menyekanya perlahan dan kembali menuliskan sebaris kalimat dalam alfabet. Bukannya Kanji, Katakana ataupun Hiragana.

_'My Charming Prince'_

Tapi yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah, siapa pangerannya?

". . .Apa katamu barusan? Aku pemalas?! Dasar wanita jalang!"

Sebuah suara berat dari lantai bawah menginterupsi lamunannya. Perhatian Miku teralih. Itu suara ayahnya.

"Ha? Kau tidak sadar? Kau itu hanya pengangguran yang suka mabuk-mabukkan! Sadarlah! Sadar!"

Suara yang lain menimpali. Penuh emosi. Ibunya.

"Jangan bicara seolah kau orang suci! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau punya banyak selingkuhan!"

"O~ baguslah kalau begitu, biar kau tahu seberapa hebatnya aku dan seberapa pecundang—"

Terdengar suara benda pecah.

"Diam! Dasar kau tidak punya malu! Pergi dari rumahku sekarang juga!"

"Oke, _fine_! Aku juga sudah muak dengan tempat ini!"

Suara pintu dibanting. Lalu, sunyi.

Selama orang tuanya bertengkar, Miku mengintip dari celah pintu kamar dengan ekspresi kosong. Ia menunggu semenit penuh hanya untuk memastikan jika pertengkaran itu benar-benar usai. Miku mendesah. Susah payah ia menggerakkan kursi rodanya, dan kembali ke atas ranjang.

Miku menarik lututnya dan menguburkan wajah diantara kedua lutut. Meringkuk seperti bola. Air mata mengalir deras dari sepasang mata kejoranya.

Kenapa? Kenapa hal ini terjadi padanya? Kenapa harus ia?

Miku merasa sebagai orang paling malang di dunia. Tidak hanya menjadi korban _Broken Home_. Ia juga kehilangan fungsi kedua kakinya. Bahkan, kakinya hampir divonis lumpuh. Kurang apa lagi coba? Oh benar. Lelaki brengsek itu—mantan pacar Miku langsung memutus hubungan mereka setelah tahu mungkin Miku takkan pernah bisa berjalan lagi.

Kedua tinjunya mengepal kuat. Ia benci laki-laki. Semuanya sama saja!

Miku membeku. Kata-katanya barusan menyebabkan gelombang rasa bersalah menghempas hatinya yang rapuh. Ia meringkuk semakin dalam. Dalam hati ia bergegas memohon maaf kepada kakak laki-lakinya yang amat ia sayangi—yang kini sedang menempuh study di Seoul.

Miku amat menyayangi saudara satu-satunya itu. Mengatakan hal kejam seperti barusan sama saja ia tidak percaya pada kakaknya.

Mendadak ponselnya berdering. Miku meraihnya dan menatap layar terang di depan wajahnya.

_'Aku mengerti. Akan kujemput lusa, kita sama-sama ke Korea dan nggak usah kembali ke Jepang. Jangan khawatir, Nii-_chan_ punya kenalan _orthopedist _veteran. Tahu _orthopedist_? Dokter ahli tulang. Nah, sekarang jangan nangis lagi. Met bobo :)_

_Mikuo. Abang tersayangmu'_

Tanpa Miku sadari, sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman. Senyum yang hampir tak lagi pernah singgah di wajah manisnya. Ia menyandarkan kepala di bantal dan menekan ponsel di dada. _Arigatou_, Onii-_chan_.

Meski beban di hatinya perlahan samar, sebulir air mata jatuh membasahi seprai kasurnya. Bening bagai kristal. Juga menyimpan sebuah doa sekaligus perandaian.

Andai saja ia dilahirkan di tempat yang berbeda...

Miku terlelap. Sebelum sempat menepis harapan terakhirnya.

Belaian angin dan rerumputan menggelitik kulitnya. Tapi kehangatan matahari membuat semuanya menjadi nyaman dalam dekapan sang pusat tata surya, sensasi di bawah kulitnya membuat ia seperti tidur di atas jerami. Miku tersenyum kecil. Dari dulu ia mengagumi tidur di atas tumpukan jerami seperti pada film-film koboi Amerika. Tapi...jerami?

Ia tak ingat ranjangnya memiliki tekstur seperti itu.

Tangan mungil Miku mencari-cari—guling, boneka bintang kesayangannya, ponsel atau apapun yang terasa familiar dengannya tanpa membuka mata. Dahi Miku berkerut. Tidak ada. Ia meraih lebih jauh dan semakin jauh hingga akhirnya...

"Kya!"

Teriakan khas gadis '_moe_' terlepas dari mulutnya. Membuat wajah Miku merona. Ia terjatuh dari ranjang. Tapi anehnya punggungnya tidak merasakan sakit. Mengingat lantai kamarnya terbuat dari linoeum yang keras seharusnya ia, paling tidak, mengaduh kesakitan. Malahan, Miku seperti terjerembab di atas tanah lunak—yang mana adalah suatu hal absurd jika dipikir menggunakan logika.

Miku membuka mata. Sinar matahari menyilaukannya sesaat. Setelah kedua matanya beradaptasi dengan sinar yang datang dari sudut tak biasa, mata Miku menjelajah sekelilingnya.

Lalu melebar.

Barikade pepohonan membentuk garis lingkaran penuh di sekelilingnya. Hijau dan kokoh. Cahaya keemasan mentari menembus lurus dari kanopi pepohonan yang tampak asing baginya. Rerumputan setinggi lutut bergoyang mengikuti irama angin. Pakaian Miku berdesir saat sehelai tipis angin membelainya. Belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari keterkejutannya, ia menatap apa yang ia kenakan.

Bukan piyama berenda bewarna pink yang biasa ia kenakan saat tidur, namun _one piece dress_ polos bewarna putih. Miku mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian mendesah. Pasti ada yang salah dengan otaknya, mungkin semalam kepalanya sempat terbentur dinding atau apalah.

Miku menyeret tubuhnya kembali ke atas Jerami. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya diatas jerami yang hangat dan nyaman. Berharap segera tidur dan kembali ke kamar tidur aslinya—

"Gadis muda tidak baik tidur jam segini, loh."

Mata Miku yang terpejam mendadak terbuka lebar. Ia cepat-cepat bangkit dan mencari dari mana datangnya suara itu. Mata _Turqoise_nya menangkap sosok dalam jubah hitam kebiruan yang memegang tongkat kayu setinggi 1,5 meter. Tudung jubahnya menyembunyikan lebih dari separuh wajahnya, membuat Miku kesulitan menentukan apa orang yang berdiri di hadapannya ini pria atau wanita. Tapi suara soprano dan rambut sepinggang yang terurai dari celah tudungnya memberi kesan feminim pada sosok asing tersebut.

Dan dalam hati Miku bersumpah tidak ada siapa-siapa disana sebelumnya.

"Siapa?"

Bibir wanita itu melengkung membentuk senyuman pada sikap Miku yang berubah panik. Ia memperbaiki postur tubuhnya, seolah ingin meyakinkan Miku dirinya tidak berbahaya.

"_Konnichiwa_. Panggil saja aku Rose. Aku utusan dari penguasa tertinggi untuk memberi tahumu beberapa hal mengenai dunia baru ini, yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalmu mulai sekar—"

"Tunggu!" Tangan Miku terangkat. Ia menyela kalimat gadis itu begitu mendengar beberapa kata yang terdengar aneh. Syukurlah otaknya masih mampu bekerja normal.

"Dunia baru? Tempat tinggal? Apa maksudmu?"

Lagi-lagi wanita misterius itu tersenyum.

"Penguasa tertinggi berkata, ini bukan tempat tinggalmu yang sebelumnya...Jepang, kurasa itu yang ia sebutkan. Dan yah, intinya dia bilang kau terjebak di dunia ini."

"Terjebak!" Miku memekik. Sekarang ia benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun orang aneh di depannya ini. Ia mencubit kulit punggung tangannya. Sakit.

Ini bukan mimpi?!

"K-Kau pasti s-salah orang." Susah payah Miku mencari alasan. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tengkuknya.

Wanita itu menggeleng.

"Aku rasa tidak. Aku yakin kau yang bernama Hatsune Miku—" mendengar wanita itu menyebut namanya dengan benar, wajah Miku memucat seketika.

"—jadi langsung saja kuucapkan selamat. Selamat datang di dunia kami dan selamat, kau berperan menjadi _Snow White_, Hatsune-_san_."

* * *

_Tale of Madness membutuhkan banyak OC chap depan, yang ingin ikutan, silahkan isi formulir berikut :_

_(Guest boleh ikutan? Tentu saja boleh :D)_

* * *

Nama Avatar : (Boleh Penname, Nama buatan sendiri atau nama asli)

Nickname:

Gender : (Male/Female) Pilih satu

Hair Color :

Eye Color :

Fav Color : (Boleh lebih dari 1)

Race :(Mage, Human {Assasin}, Human {Samurai—yang ini abilitynya otomatis Katana User}, Beast tamer, Elf, Humandroid, Siren, Dwarf, Werewolf, Youkai, Vampire, Half) Pilih satu

Umur Avatar: (7-50 tahun)—Umur penampilannya ya, sekalipun sebenarnya tua kaya Edward Cullen

Ability as : (Saber, Enchanter, Archer, Healer, Dragger User, Axe User, Hammer User) pilih satu

Weakness : (Fire/Heat, Wind, Ice/Cold, Blood, Woman, Man, Imouto, Elf atau selain yang disebutkan) Pilih satu—Harus diisi!

Karakter :(Tsundere, Yandere, Dandere, Pettanko, Ojousama, Imouto, Otouto, Dojikko, Kisei, Shota dan boleh selain yg disebutkan) Pilih satu

**Khusus Beast tamer** :  
Nama Beast yg ditaming (Max 2) :  
Race : (Dragon, Griffon, Wolf {gede}, Cerberos, Phoenix) Pilih satu  
Color :  
Gender :

**Penting**! Copy Paste ini di Kotak Review jika ada Reader yang ingin berpartisipasi. Jika tidak, Rosalie tidak bisa memasukkan avatarnya ke plot.

_Dengan ini saya menyatakan, telah memberikan kuasa penuh kepada Author, Kitahara Rosalie, untuk meminjam avatar saya selama tidak ada adegan pelecehan baik secara verbal maupun non-verbal._

Jika ada yang kurang dimengerti, silahkan PM Rosalie :)


	2. Tale 1

**Tale 1**

* * *

_". . .Seseorang telah merencanakan ini, sebagai dongeng yang konyol. . ."_

_—Pandora Hearts_

* * *

**A Tale of Mirror Fragments and A Thousand of 'Arigatou's**

Aroma harum daging panggang dan aneka makanan bercampur kental di udara. Membuat air liur siapapun pasti akan mengalir deras. Tak hanya makanan, berbagai macam benda, mulai dari perkakas rumah tangga hingga pedang, busur, panah, belati dan senjata lainnya meramaikan setiap kios sederhana yang berderet sepanjang mata memandang. Ratusan orang-orang berbaur satu sama lain. Entah hanya sekedar untuk lewat, tegur sapa, tawar menawar bahkan bertukar lelucon. Semuanya ada dan ramai.

Tapi bukan atmosfer penat khas pasar yang membuat Miku terpesona. Atau kios-kios unik yang berjajar rapi membentuk susunan seri dan paralel. Tapi 'mereka' yang berlalu lalang.

Bukan manusia.

Hanya dengan selintas melihat sosok mereka, kata-kata itu langsung terbesit dalam pikiran Miku.

_Elf_, _Werewolf_, _Werebird_, _Dwarf_, segala makhluk yang hanya ada pada mitos, ada disana. Bahkan sekalipun sebagian dari mereka tampak sangat mirip seperti manusia, suara kecil di sudut pikiran Miku yakin mereka bukan sepenuhnya manusia. Miku menghembuskan nafas panjang, berbalik, mencari-cari sosok yang membawanya ke tempat ramai itu.

"Jadi...apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Wanita berjubah yang berdiri di hadapannya, Rose, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Apa saja. Semua terserah padamu mulai sekarang."

"Eh?" Alis Miku berkerut. "Bukankah tadi kaubilang akan menunjukkanku cara keluar dari dunia ini?"

Rose mengangkat tangannya yang tidak memegang tongkat dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku hanya bilang 'jika kau ingin tahu cara keluar dari sini, ikut aku'. Aku sama sekali tidak bilang akan memberitahumu caranya keluar jika sudah sampai disini."

Wajah Miku berubah cemberut.

"Apa kau tidak mau memberitahukannya padaku, Rose_-san_? _Please_?" Miku mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di dekat dagu. Cahaya di matanya berkelip-kelip saat ia kerahkan kemampuan puppy-eyesnya sampai batas maksimum. Rose tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Belum saatnya." Kata Rose. Ia menepuk bahu Miku dua kali. "Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak menikmati saja apa yang bisa kaudapatkan disini?"

Walau mata Rose tertutup bayang-bayang tudung jubahnya, Miku dapat merasakan tatapannya terpaku pada sepasang kaki Miku yang menjejak di atas tanah.

Baru dua jam yang lalu Miku terbangun di hutan antah berantah, kebingungan, lalu tiba-tiba saja bertemu orang aneh yang memanggil Miku Snow White. Tapi diatas semua itu, yang lebih mengejutkan adalah saat wanita itu memberitahunya bahwa Miku dapat menggunakan kedua kakinya secara normal. Selama ada di dunia ini.

Awalnya Miku tidak percaya, tapi wanita misterius bernama Rose itu terus memaksanya untuk mau berdiri. Setelah terbukti apa yang dikatakan Rose memang nyata, hal yang kali pertama dilakukan Miku adalah menangis, karena bahagia tentunya, sebelum berlarian menyibak rerumputan liar seperti burung yang baru belajar cara terbang.

Ada emosi kuat berkumpul di bola mata Miku yang seindah permata. Mata beningnya berkaca-kaca. Andai saja di dunia lain ia juga bisa bergerak sebebas dirinya disini, ia ingin berlari mengejar mimpinya sendiri, memutuskan apa yang tebaik untuk dirinya sendiri, bukannya bergantung pada kakaknya. Miku mendesah. Cepat-cepat menepis perasaan itu sebelum terbaca oleh orang lain.

"Tapi lusa aku ada jadwal ke Seoul." Miku meringis. "Dan aku tidak ingin ketinggalan pesawat."

"Oh, tidak perlu khawatir." Rose tersenyum lebar. "Aku pastikan saat ini belum sedetik pun terlewat di duniamu."

"Oh ya?"

Rose mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu...apakah ini dunia mimpi?"

"Kurang tepat, sih. Tapi—sudah kubilang, 'kan? Ini dunia tanpa nama. Terserah kau mau menyebutnya apa."

Miku manggut-manggut menyerap informasi itu. Pandangannya menjelajah ruang sekitar yang sesak dengan orang-orang pribumi.

"Ne, Rose_-san_? Kenapa mereka tidak memandangiku—maksudku, aku seharusnya sangat mencolok, bukan? Aku 'kan bukan orang dari dunia ini."

"Mereka tidak bisa merasakan perbedaannya. Bagi mereka kau sama saja, Miku. Orang-orang disini juga ada yang manusia. Tapi ada baiknya kau tidak memberitahukan darimana kau sebenarnya berasal—Ups, aku terlambat. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Rose menatap sekilas bola biru yang menghiasi ujung tongkat lalu menambahkan ucapannya buru-buru.

Miku berputar cepat.

"Eh?! Kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian?!"

"Tentu saja." Rose mengangguk mantap tanpa rasa berdosa. Ia mengetukkan tongkatnya sekali di atas tanah. Dalam sekejap ia sudah menghilang. Yang tersisa hanya gema suaranya yang terurai samar.

"_Have a nice day_, Snow White."

"..."

Eh?

Miku mencari-cari di sekelilingnya. Berharap dapat menemukan wanita itu diantara kerumunan orang-orang. Tapi nihil.

E—eeeeeh?!

* * *

Kicau burung mungil bernyanyi nyaring nan merdu. Melompat-lompat lincah di atas kepala patung di dekat lingkaran air berpancur. Miku mendesah—sebuah gerakan ringan yang membuat burung itu terusir pergi saat menyadari apa yang dihinggapnya bukan benda mati. Melainkan seorang gadis.

Entah mana kata yang lebih tepat menggambarkan kondisinya saat ini. Beruntungkah? Atau malah sebaliknya? Miku merasa harus segera kembali pulang dan menemui kakaknya. Ia takut membuat kakaknya khawatir. Tapi, di sisi lain Miku merasa lega. Akhirnya ada saat dimana ia bebas dari jeratan masalah keluarganya...

Miku mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Ia mulai tergoda untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya disini. Mungkin itu memang yang terbaik. Dengan begitu ia takkan lagi menjadi beban ayah dan ibunya. Kakaknya mungkin pada awalnya khawatir dengan dirinya, tapi ia punya study yang harus segera diselesaikan. Ia juga punya masa depan yang gemilang. Akan ada saatnya ia harus kembali fokus dan meninggalkan Miku. Tubuh Miku bergidik. Membayangkan kakaknya mengucapkan 'sayonara' sudah merupakan mimpi buruk.

Miku menipiskan bibirnya.

Cukup. Sudah jelas pergi jauh dari mereka adalah pilihan tepat.

"Sudah kubilang cepat kembalikan!"

Miku mengangkat kepala. Mencari-cari sumber keributan yang baru saja ditangkap indera pendengarnya. Lima belas meter dari tempatnya duduk, Miku melihat seorang gadis _Elf_ meneriaki seorang pria bertubuh luar biasa besar.

"Maaf saja, Nona kecil. Tapi ini sudah menjadi milik kami sekarang."

Suara beraksen berat menimpali dengan nada angkuh. Mata rubynya terkesan gelap, seperti kulit coklat matangnya. Seolah belum cukup, tubuh kekar dan setinggi dua kali lawan bicaranya semakin menambah angker perawakannya.

"Tapi itu bukan milikmu, Pak tua!" Gadis _Elf_ berambut mauve tetap ngotot. Api di matanya membara. Tangannya terkepal erat, seolah sudah gatal ingin memukul wajah pria ras _Giant_ di hadapannya sampai ringsek.

"Jika kau tidak mau mengembalikannya, Pak tua, aku akan..."

Si pria _Giant_ mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Akan apa?"

Melihat si _Elf_ ungu terdiam dan hanya menggertakkan gigi, si _Giant_ tertawa.

"Oh~ kok diam? Kehabisan kata-kata? Mana keberanianmu yang barusan? Takut? Ayo lawan aku, Nona Kecil."

Tubuh mungil _Elf_ tersebut bergetar dan kepalan tangannya semakin erat. Aura marah berkobar di sekitar tubuhnya. Seperti selimut tipis bewarna merah marun. Tapi mendadak kemudian semua itu berhenti. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memberi senyum.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, Oji_-san_ yang meminta ya."

"Ha?"

Si _Giant_ memberi ekspresi seolah gadis itu baru saja bicara dalam kosa kata alien.

"Ka~zu~mi~" Panggil gadis itu kekanakkan. Ia mengedarkan pandangan pada wajah-wajah diantara kerumunan. Senyum terbentuk di bibir tipisnya.

Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa setelahnya.

Si _Giant _mengerjap. Kemudian,tertawa.

"Hahaha. Kau mencoba melucu, Nona—"

Kalimat _Giant _tersebut terpotong. Sesosok orang berkelebatan dalam kecepatan mengagumkan menuju gadis _Elf _ungu itu.

"_Van Hellas Zeuth Kyr_."

Sebuah cahaya kebiruan melesat, berdesakan dengan udara dan menghasilkan desing nyaring. Sebelum menyentuh bagian perut si _Giant_ hingga membuatnya terpental belasan meter. Mata si _Giant_ itu melebar. Susah payah ia bangkit. Darah mengalir dari sudut kiri bibirnya. Ia menyekanya dengan marah.

Seorang gadis lain berdiri di samping _Elf_ ungu. Bukan _Elf_, tapi seorang _Mage_. Rambut hijau pendeknya berkobar lembut setiap angin menyentuhnya. Mata Silvernya memberi kesan ia adalah seorang berkepribadian tertutup, dingin, dan tak kenal ampun.

"Berhenti sok akrab denganku." Kata gadis itu dengan suara rendah dan tanpa emosi. Tatapannya masih terpaku pada _Giant_ yang baru diserangnya walau kata-kata itu ditujukan pada _Elf_ ungu yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya.

"Dan berhenti meminta bantuanku terus." Tambahnya. Gadis _Elf_ di sampingnya merajuk.

"U~ _meaniee_~ Kazumi_-chan_ jahat sekali~"

Si _Mage_ hijau tidak merespon.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" Seru si _Giant_ tak percaya. Ia menatap kedua gadis di hadapannya bergantian. Amarah membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Kalian pasti curang!"

Si _Mage_ hijau, Kazumi, menaikkan sebelah alis. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti hujaman ribuan es.

"Tidak. Kau salah. Yang kugunakan tadi hanyalah mantra penyerangan tingkat dasar. Salahkan sendiri tubuhmu yang lemah."

"Apa katamu?!"

"Sudahlah, sudah. Sakit ya, Oji_-san_? Sini, biar Dev sembuhin."

Si _Elf_ ungu tersenyum. Ia memejamkan mata dan mulai berkonsentrasi merapal mantra penyembuh.

"_Zu Fylla Heilugr Astral Drott Svall Vaagi_."

Cahaya putih keunguan berkumpul di sekitar tubuh _Giant_, hanya dalam hitungan detik bekas memar menghilang dari tubuhnya.

Si _Giant_ tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Apa-apan mereka ini? Apa mereka gila? Apa gadis bodoh itu sadar barusan ia menyembuhkan luka musuhnya? Mendadak ia tertawa.

"Gadis bodoh! Kenapa kau menyembuhkanku? Kau benar-benar bodoh!"

Si _Giant_ merapal mantra pendek. Cahaya kemerahan berkumpul di tangan kanannya. Kemudian berubah solid dan membentuk gada berduri.

"Akan kutunjukkan betapa bodohnya kalian." Ia mengambil kuda-kuda. Siap menyerang.

Orang-orang yang berkumpul dan menonton apa yang terjadi mundur, memberi kedua pihak lebih banyak ruang agar lebih leluasa. Termasuk Miku. Ia tertarik dan ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Walau keberadaannya sedikit tersamarkan dengan riuh penonton.

Teriakan meledak dari tenggorokan si _Giant_ saat ia berlari melintasi jarak yang memisahkan dia dengan lawannya. Sungguh diluar dugaan. Dengan tubuh sebesar itu ia mampu bergerak gesit dan lincah. Ia mengangkat gadanya dan mulai merapal mantra untuk mengaktifkan jurus pamungkasnya.

—Tapi ia kalah cepat.

"_Van Hellas Zeuth Kyr_."

Kazumi membaca mantra serupa. Menyebabkan si _Giant_ terpental untuk kali kedua, tubuh raksasanya menghantam sebuah pohon. Membuat pohon itu berderak dengan suara mengerikan, lalu tumbang ke tanah. Tepat saat itu _Elf_ ungu, Dev, mengembangkan sayapnya dan terbang, membaca mantra penyembuh terkuatnya di udara.

"_ZuFyllaHeilugrAstralDrottSvallVaagi_!"

Bahkan sebelum luka si _Giant_ sembuh total, Kazumi sudah melancarkan mantra serupa untuk kali ketiga.

Entah sudah berapa _Giant_ diserang dan disembuhkan. Kombinasi keduanya membuat tubuhnya terasa didorong dan ditarik. Ia bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan menyerang oleh dua gadis itu. Lama kelamaan, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"!"

Si _Giant_ tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tubuh besarnya ambruk. Membuat semua orang yang menyaksikan pertarungan mereka membelalak lebar.

"Baru sadar, Pak Tua?" Perlahan Dev menurunkan ketinggiannya. Ia dan rekannya telah berhenti melempar mantra sejak menyadari kelumpuhan mulai menyerang tubuh lawannya.

"Akan kuberitahu satu rahasia kecil." Ucap Dev setelah menapakkan kaki ke tanah. Ia menaruh jari telunjuk di bibir dan tersenyum kekanakan.

"Ada dua sumber kekuatan seorang _Healer_. Yaitu Mana dari dirinya sendiri dan dari orang lain. Aku tadi terus menyembuhkanmu untuk menghabiskan semua Manamu, juga meregenerasi kekuatan Kazumi. Karenanya ia dapat terus menyerang tanpa kelelahan. Dan sedikitpun aku tidak menggunakan Manaku. Dengan begitu, setelah semua Manamu terkuras, kau hampir tak punya kekuatan lagi bahkan untuk berdiri—Ah, tak perlu khawatir! Paling lama kondisi lumpuh ini hanya bertahan satu jam." Tambah Dev segera saat wajah _Giant_ berubah panik.

"Jadi, asal tahu saja, Pak tua. Sekarang _Healer_ bukan lagi aset yang selalu hanya di belakang barisan untuk mendukung orang-orang yang bertempur. Mereka juga bisa menjadi petarung di frontline jika mendapat rekan yang hebat." Dev mengedip pada Kazumi. Tapi _Mage_ hijau itu tidak merespon. Ia menyandarkan tubuh di sebuah pohon dan membaca sebuah buku mini. Tanpa mempedulikan rekan dan lawan di depannya. Seperti biasa.

"Kami juga bukan sekelompok barbarian yang suka melukai orang-orang—" Nada Dev berubah pahit. "—karena itulah tadi aku menyembuhkan luka-lukamu." Dev menepuk tangannya sekali. Kebiasaan kecilnya untuk mengubah mood. Ia tersenyum.

"_Da~ka~ra~_, lain kali jangan mengambil barang milik orang lain tanpa permisi. Aku dan teman-temanku pasti takkan tinggal diam. Paham, Pak tua?"

_Giant_ itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Tampak kalah. Ia tidak bergeming sedikitpun saat Dev meraih kotak 15x15 cm yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka membuat keributan.

"Kazumi_-chan_, ayo kita pe—"

"Diam kau, dasar lalat sampah!"

Mata Dev melebar. Bahkan Kazumi, yang sangat jarang memperlihatkan emosinya di depan orang lain terkejut. Pandangan mereka terpaku pada sosok _Giant_ yang telah setengah jalan mengayunkan gadanya.

'Bagaimana mungkin dia masih bisa bergerak?!'

Pikir Dev tidak percaya. Disaat bersamaan, Kazumi merapal mantra serangan tingkat atas.

"_Tracia Eviros nös Kùhr_!"

Lingkaran cahaya putih terbentuk di sekitar tubuh si _Giant_, membuat gerakannya tiba-tiba terkunci. Lalu cahaya itu melilit tubuhnya sampai membuatnya tersedak. Sepersekian detik berikutnya cahaya putih itu meledak. Membutakan pandangan.

"Kyaa!"

Teriakan Dev bercampur aduk dengan jerit kaget orang-orang. Tubuhnya terpental seiring intensitas cahaya putih yang semakin meluas. Kotak berbungkus kain di tangannya raib entah kemana.

Ketika semuanya kembali normal dan pupil mata telah beradaptasi, Dev membelai kepalanya yang baru saja terbentur tanah.

"Kazumi_-chan_ jahat~ Sakit tau!"

'Itu masih lebih baik daripada dipukul gada berduri, 'kan?'

Kazumi ingin melontarkan kata-kata retoris itu, tapi akhirnya ia hanya menyimpannya di dalam hati. Dengan satu gerakan luwes, Dev kembali berdiri tegak.

"_Minna_, apa ada yang terluka? Jika ada segera bawa kemari!" Dev berteriak ke arah kerumunan -was. Dalam hati ia berharap tak seorang pun yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan cek cok bersama _Giant_ tadi terluka.

Orang-orang itu masih menunjukkan ekspresi bingung, efek samping dari mantra Kazumi. Syukurlah hal itu tak lagi berlaku pada Dev. Dengan sifatnya yang suka memaksa, ia akhirnya bisa membujuk Kazumi. Dan malah keterusan sering berlatih dengan _Mage_ hijau tersebut. Karena itulah Dev sudah terbiasa dengan mantra-mantra Kazumi dan efeknya.

Sebuah tangan terangkat di udara. Menarik perhatian Dev.

"Disini."

Dev dan Kazumi saling berpandangan.

Di tengah kerumunan, seorang gadis berambut teal panjang dikuncir dua tergeletak pingsan di tanah. Alasannya, kepala gadis itu tertumbuk kotak berbungkus kain yang tadi terlepas dari genggamannya. Keringat dingin membasahi kening Dev. Ia memberi senyum pahit pada rekannya.

"O-oh."

Mereka dalam masalah yang lebih besar sekarang.

* * *

Ambil posisi tegak. Jaga nafas. Fokus. Lepaskan.

Mungkin secara umum hanya empat hal itu yang Kurokage Ruo lakukan.

Padahal tidak. Faktanya, jiwa dan raga harus menyatu dengan busur dan panah sebelum melepasnya bersama Mana. Seperti hari biasanya, hari ini pun Ruo berlatih di Training Hall milik Guildnya. Divine Moon.

Mata rubynya tampak keras saat ia kerahkan konsentrasinya, tubuhnya tegang, kedua bahunya 180 derajat sejajar dengan panah. Ia seperti berusaha melihat jarum diantara tumpukan jerami. Cahaya matanya berkilat saat menemukan titik yang diincarnya.

Tangannya hendak meregang melepaskan anak panah pada titik merah berjarak seratus meter darinya sewaktu ia mendengar ledakan mendahuluinya.

"_Element 5. Lightning Burst_!"

Sebuah kilat berujung tajam menembus titik merah yang dibidik Ruo sebelumnya, dan meledak. Ruo menurunkan kedua tangannya dan berdecak.

"Ah~ _Gomenna_, Ru_-chan_." Seorang gadis setengah _Youkai _mendekatinya. Mata Amethyst-nya bersinar nakal.

"Nggak bagus, Rizu-_nee_. Nggak bagus." Ruo geleng-geleng kepala. Ia meletakkan busur diatas meja terdekat secara diagonal sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi kayu.

Rizu memainkan rambut pirangnya saat berusaha menahan senyum.

"Jangan ngambek gitu dong, Ru_-chan_." Ucapnya. "Toh, bagus aku tadi tidak sekalian membakarmu."

Tubuh cowok _Elf_ berambut hitam itu berjengit mendengar kata 'bakar'. Tapi ia segera memperbaiki posisi. Mengingat gadis di hadapannya ini sebenarnya agak Yandere, mungkin benar juga apa yang dikatakannya.

"Omong-omong, mana yang lainnya? Kok sepi?"

Ruo mengikuti arah pandang Senpainya yang hanya setahun lebih tua darinya. Ruang Training Hall tak biasanya sepi. Sebab semua anggotanya adalah petarung aktif. Ruo mengendikkan bahu.

"_Aneki_—maksudku, Ketua Hikari, dari tadi belum keluar dari ruangan bos,jadi kurasa ia masih mengurus beberapa dokumen. Rinka_-san_ berlatih di hutan bersama Kibo dan Rido. Sepeti biasa. Michelle-_oneesan_ baru saja pagi tadi berangkat untuk menyelesaikan quest. Tapi Kumiko-_oneesan_, Rayina-_oneesan_ dan Kagene_-san_ masih belum kembali. Kurasa quest kemarin cukup berat bagi mereka."

"Nami? Kagene Nami? Tumben sekali dia mau bekerja berkelompok." Rizu mengerjap. Bayangan gadis vampir itu melintas di pikirannya.

Ruo menggeleng.

"Kumiko-_oneesan_ dan Rayina-_oneesan_ yang bekerja berkelompok. Tapi Kagene_-san_ bekerja solo."

"Oh. Lalu Deava dan Kazumi?"

"Belum pulang dari pasar kota. Aku bertaruh mereka sedang bermain-main saat ini."

Rizu tertawa.

"Kalau Kazumi aku tidak yakin. Tapi sepertinya itu cocok dengan Deava. Kasihan Kazumi. Dia pasti kesulitan mengendalikan anak yang satu itu."

Deava adalah panggilan kecil untuk si _Elf_ ungu, Dev. Ia selalu diperlakukan Rizu layaknya teman sebaya walau kenyataannya Dev empat tahun lebih tua. Mungkin itu karena sifat Dev yang sejak awal _easy going_.

Tanpa sadar Ruo juga ikut tertawa kecil. Sulit dibayangkan, bagaimana anggota sebuah Guild yang baru dibangun empat bulan lalu bisa cukup akrab seperti ini—_well_, walau tidak semuanya mau bersikap terbuka. Nami dan Kazumi misalnya. Tapi pada dasarnya mereka semua orang-orang yang baik dan berdedikasi tinggi.

Ruo adalah anggota yang terakhir kali masuk ke dalam Guild Divine Moon—yang mana diketuai oleh _Enchanter_ ras _Elf_ veteran terkenal, Shiroishino Hikari. Sekaligus satu-satunya anggota cowok. Ruo meringis mengenang ini. Ia dulu hampir mengurungkan niatnya bergabung setelah tahu semua anggota DM, Divine Moon lainnya adalah cewek. Tidak, Ruo ingat ia sudah mencoba melarikan diri waktu itu. Dan setelah peristiwa perang menarik dan ditarik, Ruo pun, mau tidak mau, akhirnya terdaftar sebagai anggota permanen.

Tapi empat bulan lalu berbeda dengan sekarang. Ruo bersyukur ia masuk ke Guild ini. Berbeda dengan Guild-Guild sebelumnya, disini semuanya bebas tertawa dan mengekspresikan diri mereka.

"Ne, Rizu-_nee_ juga pindahan Guild lain, bukan? Boleh kutahu seperti apa Guild Rizu-_nee_ sebelumnya?"

Tubuh Rizu menegang. Emosi kelam hadir di matanya. Ia cepat-cepat mengusirnya. Dan tersenyum.

"Yang pasti bukan Guild yang dipenuhi prajurit kelas atas seperti DM."

Walau Rizu sudah berusaha keras menyimpan luka masa lalunya, mata tajam khas _Archer_ milik Ruo dapat menembus kebohongan itu. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat.

'Kalau begitu kita sama'

Guild Ruo sebelumnya kebanyakan menitikberatkan pada keberhasilan quest. Jika tidak, akan dihukum seberat-beratnya. Apapun tugasnya, termasuk merenggut nyawa seseorang. Ruo merasa muak, tapi ia tak bisa keluar dari Guild. Ia akan dibunuh jika nekat melakukannya.

Tapi Guild beranggota lebih dari seratus orang itu berhasil tumbang oleh Guild Hikari yang berjumlah kurang dari sepuluh orang. Sungguh mengagumkan. Tidak hanya itu, Shiroishino Hikari juga menyelamatkan Ruo dengan mengajaknya bergabung.

Meski tidak tahu secara pasti, Ruo merasa anggota Guild lainnya —termasuk Senpai nakal di hadapannya ini, juga memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Dan sama seperti Ruo, mereka pasti diselamatkan oleh Hikari sebelum luka itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tak mungkin lagi disembuhkan oleh siapapun.

Guild yang hebat. Pikir Ruo. Walau tujuan awal Hikari membangun Divine Moon ini adalah untuk mencari kekasihnya yang lama menghilang.

Ruo dan Rizu menegakkan tubuh di saat yang bersamaan. Kepala mereka berputar ke arah pintu. Ada yang datang.

"Gawat _Ane_— Maksudku, gawat Ketua!"

Wajah Dev pucat pasi saat menerobos pintu. Kazumi mengikuti tepat di belakang. Ekspresinya kaku seperti patung.

"Devy-_oneechan_, ada apa—Eh?! Siapa dia?"

Ruo menunjuk seorang gadis yang digendong di belakang punggung Dev.

"Nggak usah banyak tanya! Panggil ketua sekarang!"

Tubuh Ruo mengkerut. Tidak biasanya Dev bicara seperti itu. Ia mengangguk patuh dan berlari menuju ruangan seharusnya ketua Divine Moon berada.

"_An_—" Nyaris. Ruo lantas menahan nafas. Memanggil Hikari dengan _Aneki_ adalah hal paling tabu dilakukan di Divine Moon. Kecuali kau ingin mejret hidup-hidup.

'_Aneki_', konon adalah title yang diberikan pada Hikari karena dulu ia sering bertarung di garis depan. Ia terkenal karena mantra-mantranya yang mematikan. Bahkan ada beberapa memanggilnya 'Anego'. Hikari, yang berusaha memperbaiki imagenya dengan bersikap manis layaknya putri keraton, akan naik darah jika mendengar orang lain memanggilnya _Aneki _atau _Anego_. Dan jangan tanya nasib mereka yang kepergok Hikari.

Dan yang jadi masalah, mayoritas anggota Divine Moon, kompak memanggilnya _Aneki_ di belakang punggungnya.

"Ketua Hikari!" Ruo menggedor pintu mahoni yang memisahkan Training Hall dengan kantor Hikari. "Ketua, Devy-_oneechan_ memanggil ketua. Katanya darurat!"

Perlahan pintu terbuka. Seorang gadis berusia awal dua puluhan memegang kepalanya, seolah menderita pusing. Mata obsidiannya menangkap wajah Ruo. Ia tersenyum.

"_Ohayou_, Ruo-_bou_. Ada apa pagi-pagi begini—Lah udah jam segini?" Mata Hikari terkejut melihat dua panah jam antik di Training Hall menunjuk angka yang tak disangkanya.

"Bukan saatnya untuk itu, Ketua. Dev panik sekarang."

"Dev? Dia bisa panik?"

Bahkan Hikari juga terkejut. Ia mengintip dari balik balik bahu Ruo. Benar. Di tengah-tengah Training Hall Devy komat-kamit membaca mantra dengan panik. Sementara Rizu mengipasi gadis yang masih pingsan di atas sofa. Kazumi, berdiri bersandar di dinding dengan mata terpaku pada tiga orang panik itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hikari setelah mendekat. Ia menyisingkan lengan pakaian—yang mana modelnya merupakan kombinasi kimono dan hanbok putih polos dan membungkuk mengamati gadis diatas sofa.

"_E-eto_..." Dev memainkan dua jari telunjuknya. "Tadi di pasar ada anak _Werewolf_ yang dibully _Giant_. Kazumi dan aku membantu sedikit...tapi yah, malah jadinya begini." Dev menelan ludah. Khawatir akan omelan Hikari.

Ajaibnya, Hikari terlihat tenang.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana nasib _Giant_ itu?"

"Dia tidak apa-apa dan sudah minta maaf. Semuanya berakhir damai, kok."

Hikari mengangguk. Lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada si gadis asing.

"Apa dia terkena mantra?"

"Bukan. Hanya tertimpuk benda keras. Aku sudah berusaha menyembuhkannya. Tapi gadis ini tidak mau bangun."

Melihat wajah bingung ketuanya, Dev menambahkan.

"Tepat sebelum kepalanya terbentur, Kazumi membaca sebuah mantra."

"Apa mantranya?"

Dev mengendikkan bahu.

"Buku Holy Spell ketujuh, halaman 27 baris 14." Jawab Kazumi dari seberang ruangan saat Hikari dan Dev melemparinya tatapan penuh tanya.

Hikari mengangguk. Sebagai sesama _Enchanter_ yang telah menamatkan ketujuh buku Holy Spell, Hikari sangat paham maksud perkataan Kazumi.

"Efek mantra Tracìa ketiga adalah membuat kerja otak melambat sesaat." Gumam Hikari. Ia mendongak menatap Rizu dan Ruo.

"Rizu, Ruo, panggil Ling Rayina!"

"Eh? Tapi kudengar dia masih belum pulang." Rizu memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi. Hikari tersenyum.

"Justru karena itu, kalian jemput mereka dan bantu menyelesaikan quest mereka."

Rizu dan Ruo mengambil sikap sempurna. Mengiyakan perintah ketuanya secara serempak.

"_Hai_!"

* * *

Mantra Tracìa adalah satu dari sepuluh mantra penyerangan terkuat. Dibagi menjadi beberapa sub-kelas sesuai tingkat kesulitannya. Rata-rata efek sampingnya adalah penurunan kerja otak yang bersifat sementara. Baik pada penggunanya sendiri atau yang kebetulan saat mantra dibacakan ada di sekitar si _Enchanter_ bisa terkena efek ini.

Untuk kasus gadis asing yang pingsan itu, kemungkinan ada pelafalan mantra yang salah, sehingga berefek pada terhambatnya penerusan sinyal neuron di Cerebrum. Yah, bahkan seorang Kazumi sekali pun bisa membuat kesalahan seperti ini.

Intinya, ini termasuk luka diluar jangkauan penyembuhan Dev.

"Aku nggak ngerti." _Humandroid_ berambut pink Sakura bergaya pigtails, Ling Rayina, mengerutkan alis setelah mendengar penjelasan itu dari Hikari. Ia melipat tangan di dada. Lalu melanjutkan.

"Jika _Healer_ Divine Moon tidak bisa menyembuhkannya, kenapa _Humandroid_ sepertiku dimintai tolong, Ketua? Aku seorang _Saber_. Pedang adalah jiwaku. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal mantra sihir."

Rayina menatap wajah Hikari yang dipenuhi senyum. Lalu berganti ke gadis si korban korban mantra sihir. Di sekitar gadis itu, kedelapan anggota Divine Moon lainnya berkumpul.

Rizu dan Ruo bersama Rinka, Rayina, Kumiko dan Nami adalah yang pulang terlebih dulu. Kata Kumiko, sebenarnya tugas quest yang dibebankan pada mereka sudah selesai. Hanya saja Kumiko dan Rayina terjebak di Hutan Labirin di barat daya kota. Untungnya mereka bertemu Rido, _Familiar_ milik Rinka yang berupa Phoenix putih. Rinka yang sudah mengenal seluk beluk hutan dengan baik, dengan bantuan _Familiar_nya—_Kibo the Golden Wolf_ tentunya, segera mengantar mereka berdua kembali ke Guild. Sedang Nami terlambat karena sekalian menyelesaikan quest sampingan. Mereka berempat secara kebetulan bertemu Rizu dan Ruo di perjalanan.

"Jika apa yang kulakukan nanti tidak jelas, Ketua cari saja orang lain. Aku tidak mau tenagaku terbuang percuma." Kata Rayina sedikit ketus. Sifat _Tsun-Tsun_nya mulai kumat.

"Oh? Jadi kau tidak mau menolong?"

Hikari menaikkan alis.

"B-Bukannya begitu aku hanya...Sudahlah! Ketua tolong jelaskan apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa harus _Saber_ sepertiku?"

Hikari meraih teh di atas meja dan menyesapnya sekali. Kemudian,

"Kita tidak butuh pedangmu disini." Ujar Hikari. "Yang kita butuhkan adalah kemampuanmu sebagai _Humandroid_."

Mata Spring Green Rayina mengerjap.

"Eh?"

"Ah, itu mengingatkanku pada satu hal." Celetuk Michelle yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang sofa yang diduduki Rayina. Wajahnya masih sumringah walau ia baru saja pulang dari menyelesaikan quest pagi ini. _Elf_ bermata Sapphire itu membungkuk, menyandarkan separuh tubuhnya di sofa. Menyebabkan rambut pirangnya menjuntai lembut melewati bahu.

"_Humandroid_ bisa memanipulasi gelombang elektromagnetik. Termasuk yang mempengaruhi impuls di otak. Itu artinya, dengan sedikit memanipulasi gelombang elektromagnetik, Li_-chan_ bisa mendorong kerja impuls menjadi normal."

"Seperti sugesti." Angguk Hikari. Ia mengangkat ibu jarinya pada penjelasan _Archer_ ras _Elf_ tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu kau tertarik sama yang begituan, Michelle." Goda Rayina.

Wajah Michelle merona.

"K-Kau salah, aku tidak mempelajari itu untuk memahami Li_-chan_ lebih jauh, kok—m-maksudku, aku ini tidak peduli! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku tau!" Michelle melipat tangan di dada dan menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. Hikari dan Rayina melirik satu sama lain. Menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Ugh, sudahlah! Lupakan! Lagipula bukankah sekarang kau seharusnya mencobanya? Bisa gawat kalau gadis itu tidur terus."

Rayina tersenyum nakal.

"Oke, oke~!" Dendangnya. Ia berjalan menuju gadis berambut teal itu berada. Tapi sebelum itu, ia menepuk bahu sahabatnya, Michelle Wingfield dan mengedip padanya.

Rayina menyibak ketujuh anggota Divine Moon yang melingkar dan saling beradu argumen. Minus Nami dan Kazumi tentunya.

Matanya bertumbuk dengan dengan tujuh pasang rekannya yang mendadak terdiam karena kehadirannya. Dua anggota termuda DM, Ruo dan Rinka—yang sedang mengelus bulu keemasan Kibo— tersenyum menyemangati. Sedang anggota yang lebih tua, Kumiko, Dev dan Rizu tersenyum simpul. Tahu Rayina pasti akan berhasil. Walau Nami dan Kazumi berdiri agak jauh darinya, ia yakin hati mereka juga memberi semangat.

Rayina menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Ia mengibaskan tangan sekali untuk memanggil jendela menu. Jemari Rayina menekan karakter demi karakter pada keyboard virtualnya. Saat jendela baru muncul bertuliskan,

'Are you sure to use the ability?'

tanpa ragu Rayina menekan 'Yes'.

Cahaya putih membutakannya sesaat. Jutaan kosmik pelangi perlahan membentuk terowongan panjang. Saat ia penglihatannya kembali normal, kesembilam anggota Divine Moon sudah tidak ada. Tentu saja. Karena ini adalah Quantum Zone yang hanya tervisualisasi di otaknya. Saat ini tubuh aslinya sedang tergeletak di lantai. Rayina mempercayakan tubuh itu pada sembilan rekannya.

Rayina memfokuskan pikirannya pada satu titik di ujung lorong. Titik itu terlihat jauh dan tampak seperti kerlip lilin sekarat. Yang harus ia lakukan hanya menyentuh titik itu untuk menormalkan kembali kerja impuls gadis yang berusaha ia tolong sekarang. Sesekali mata hijaunya melirik kanan kiri, mengawasi tanda-tanda bahaya.

'Bagus, sejauh ini tidak ada masalah.'

"—!"

Tubuh Rayina terhempas oleh tekanan yang tak terlihat. Sebelum terlempar lebih jauh lagi ia mempertahankan posisinya. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan wajah layaknya sebuah perisai.

"Kuat sekali." Geramnya dari sela-sela gigi yang terkatup rapat.

Siapa pun gadis ini, ia bukan sekedar gadis biasa.

Tekanan itu semakin lama semakin kuat. Sayang ia tidak dapat menggunakan pedangnya disini. Benda tajam apapun jika menggores membran Quantum Zone akan memberi kerusakan serius pada mental gadis ini. Tapi kalau seperti ini terus...

Gelembung cahaya putih melindunginya. Hangat. Hati Rayina bersorak. Ini kekuatan Artemis! Ah, sulit dipercaya...ternyata gadis vampir itu sebenarnya berhati peka.

Bayangan transparan Nami Kagene berdiri melayang di sampingnya. Ia meremas pelan tangan Rayina.

'Aku akan melindungimu. Kau lakukan apa yang harus kaulakukan'

Nami mengintruksi dengan datar. Rayina tersenyum dan mengangguk.

'Aku mengerti'

Rayina berharap, suatu saat nanti Nami bisa lebih mengekspresikan di hatinya.

Rayina meremas balik tangan transparan Nami. Kombinasi kekuatan keduanya berhasil mengalahkan tekanan itu. Lalu Rayina mengulurkan tangan, dan menyentuh titik yang semakin dekat.

Lalu semuanya mendadak lenyap.

Atau lebih tepatnya...kembali normal.

Lima wajah memutari bidang pandangnya. Rayina mengerjap. Ia sudah kembali di Training Hall milik Divine Moon. Ia berusaha bangkit. Sudut matanya menangkap Nami yang juga baru saja bangun, tak jauh darinya.

"Bagaimana?" Adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia beralih menatap Dev yang berdiri di dekat gadis yang masih tertidur pulas, diikuti lima kepala lainnya yang juga menoleh ke arah serupa. Hati Rayina mencelos. Sia-sia semua itu ternyata.

"Tunggu! D-dia bangun!" Seru Rinka sembari menarik kedua _Familiar_nya, Kibo dan Rido, lebih dekat ke tubuh mungilnya.

Seluruh pasang mata terpaku pada kelopak mata yang mulai membuka, mengerjap lalu memperlihatkan sepasang batu turqoise yang cemerlang. Mata itu bagai mantra hipnotis paling ampuh, membuat semua anggota Divine Moon menahan nafas.

Gadis itu menguap,menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menutup mulutnya, lalu menatap sepuluh orang yang sangat asing baginya dengan ekspresi bingung. Bibirnya semerah delima bergetar.

"Dimana...aku?"

* * *

"Bagaimana baju ini menurutmu, Rinka_-san_?" Miku memutar tubuhnya dengan lincah. Membuat pakaian barunya berdesir.

"Kok tanya aku? Nggak tau! Tanya aja orang lain." Jawab Rinka. Ia melirik anggota DM di kanannya.

Saat ini seluruh anggota Divine Moon—minus si ketua karena masih harus menandatangani berkas penting, beristirahat di Training Hall yang biasa digunakan untuk tempat latihan. Rinka mengalihkan pandangannya. Si _Beast Tamer_ itu sudah kembali berkutat dengan novelnya. Miku menipiskan bibir, kemudian beralih ke Kibo, yang duduk berselonjor diatas karpet merah tebal.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kibo?"

_Familiar_ tipe Wolf itu menegakkan telinganya saat perhatian tuannya beralih padanya. Mata hitam bulatnya tampak cerdas untuk seekor _Familiar_. Ia melolong sekali.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Tanya Rinka, ia menaruh novelnya lalu membelai kepala Kibo.

"Apa katanya?" Tanya Miku. Tertarik.

Rinka menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Apa untungnya aku memberitahumu?"

"_Please_?" Miku mengeluarkan jurus wajah-memelas, yang selalu berhasil mencairkan hati orang lain—kecuali Rose. Kali ini pun, Rinka tidak bisa bilang tidak.

"K-Kibo bilang kau cocok pakai apapun." Jawab Rinka dengan pipi agak merah.

"Termasuk karung?" Celetuk Kumiko dari seberang. Ia tertawa. Lalu melanjutkan mengasah pedang kesayangannya.

Miku merengut kesal, tapi lalu tersenyum.

Ini adalah hari ketujuh sejak ia pertama kali menjejakkan kaki di Guild Divine Moon. Kesepuluh wajah pertama yang dilihatnya benar-benar asing. Membuatnya hampir kembali pingsan karena ketakutan. Untungnya si ketua DM segera menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan memohon maaf atas tindakan anak buahnya yang membuat Miku sampai pingsan seperti itu.

Karena Miku tidak punya tempat lain untuk ditinggali, dengan senang hati Hikari mengijinkannya untuk tinggal. Dan dari sinilah Miku mulai mengenal anggota Divine Moon.

Ada banyak kisah di balik kepribadian unik anggota Divine Moon. Miku sering tertipu oleh penampilam luar mereka. Rinka misalnya. Ia sudah menjadi _Beast Tamer_ pro di usianya yang menginjak tiga belas. Wajahnya imut, walau sifat aslinya Tsundere. Tapi kemampuan berbicara, memahami dan mengendalikan dua _Familiar_ tingkat atas, _Kibo the Golden Wolf_ dan _Rido the White Phoenix_ benar-benar di atas rata-rata. Lalu Kumiko, saat memikirkannya tanpa sadar matanya beralih pada _Saber_ biru yang masih asyik mengasah pedang.

King Azure. Adalah nama dari pedang itu. Kumiko bilang pedang itu sepenuhnya terbuat dari es. Bukan sekedar es biasa, tapi es abadi di puncak tertinggi di dunia ini yang telah beribu-ribu tahun menjadi saksi bisu peperangan karena letaknya berada di perbatasan. Kumiko bisa sedikit sihir. Ia paling ahli soal sihir es dan air. Tapi alasan utama Kumiko menyayangi pedang itu lebih dari nyawanya sendiri adalah karena pedang itu dulu milik mendiang ayahnya. Yang gugur dalam pertempuran tepat di depan mata Kumiko...

Lalu Nami Kagene, vampir bermata biru seperti kucing itu yang dulu paling membuat Miku was-was. Alasannya adalah karena ia...vampir. Tapi setelah sadar bahwa ini dunia tanpa diskriminasi ras, dengan kata lain ras-ras yang identik peran antagonis di dunia asal Miku tidak berlaku disini.

Miku tak terlalu mengenal Nami. Ekspresinya selalu datar dan susah ditebak. Tapi jelas ia orang baik. Nami selalu menjadi orang yang pertama bangun dan yang membersihkan seluruh ruangan Guild. Nami sungguh sebuah misteri. . .

Omong-omong soal misteri, ada satu lagi anggota Divine Moon yang penuh misteri. Kazumi. _Enchanter_ itu memiliki mata yang sangat tidak biasa. Putih. Kepribadiannya juga tertutup... Berikutnya Dev, nama aslinya Devy—yang katanya itu nama khas kaum Elven, ia _Healer_ periang yang mudah diajak bicara. Lalu si Shota Kurokage Ruo, ia sama mudanya dengan Rinka. Dan setelah mengenalnya lebih jauh, Ruo adalah tipe _Elf_ cowok yang sering dibully seluruh anggota DM. Ada juga Kagami Rizu. Kadang-kadang kalimatnya seram dan berbau Yandere. Tapikalau soal berteman, ia tak kalah dengan Dev.

Kemudian, satu-satunya anggota DM bernama kebaratan, Michelle Wingfield, adalah _Archer_ ras _Elf_ seperti Ruo. Entah karena sama-sama _Elf_ yang menggeluti seni memanah, Ruo dan Michelle kerap berduel: Biasanya mereka menyuruh salah seorang anggota DM untuk duduk di atas kursi dengan sebuah apel di kepalanya, dan memanahnya. Siapa yang lebih hebat ditentukan oleh keakuratan dan ketepatan menembak. Kadang pula Nami tertarik dalam duel mereka.

Anggota terakhir adalah ketua Divine Moon, Shiroishino Hikari. _Elf_ _Enchanter_ yang cukup ramah dan baik hati. Tapi entah kenapa anggota Divine Moon sering memanggilnya _Aneki_ saat Hikari sedang tidak ada. Ah, itu mungkin juga akan tetap menjadi misteri. Satu lagi, akhir-akhir ini Miku baru tahu Hikari mendapat julukan Dewi Seratus Pertempuran.

Meski semua anggota Divine Moon banyak yang mau membagi kisah masa lalunya, Miku tak dapat melakukan hal serupa. Itu membuatnya menjadi sedih. Ia ingat ucapan Rose untuk tidak memberi tahu dari mana ia berasal. Itu juga berarti Miku dapat leluasa memberitahukan siapa dirinya.

Jadi, paling tidak, Miku berharap keberadaannya di tengah-tengah mereka bukanlah sebuah beban. Kalau bisa, ia berharap dirinya dapat memberi secuil kebahagiaan. Sungguh pikiran naif.

"Ada yang mau ikut belanja?" Seru Rizu. Mendadak kepalanya muncul dari daun pintu.

Rinka, Miku, Ruo, Rayina, Kamiko dan Devy mengangkat tangan.

"Nami_-chan_ dan Kazumi_-chan_ juga!" Seru Dev. Mata Nami dan Kazumi seketika terpaku pada si _Elf_ ungu. Rizu mengangguk.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Michelle?" Tanya Rizu. Gadis _Elf_ yang ditanya masih sibuk membongkar laci demi laci. Sesekali ia berteriak saat melihat makhluk kecil yang dikiranya laba-laba.

"Aku pass dulu hari ini."

"Eh? Kok tumben?" Tanya Kumiko. Ia sudah selesai mengasah pedangnya.

"Bola keramikku hilang!"

Biasanya, yang suka mengoleksi Bola keramik, replika mini dari bola yang bisa meramal masa depan, adalah _Mage_. Khususnya _Enchanter_. Tapi Michelle, si _Archer_ ras _Elf_, punya hobi itu.

Jika bola itu benar-benar hilang, mungkin Michelle akan nangis darah.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, selamat mencari, Michelle-_oneesan_!" Seru Ruo tanpa bersimpati sedikitpun. Begitu pula dengan anggota lain plus Miku yang mulai berjalan keluar.

"Um, Mi_-chan_?" Panggil Rayina yang masih di dalam Training Hall. Michelle menoleh.

"Apa?"

Wajah Michelle benar-benar kusut. Cara bicaranya bahkan lebih ketus dari biasanya. Untungnya Rayina sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sifat sobatnya itu.

Rayina tersenyum malu-malu, ia mengulurkan selembar tisu. Michelle hanya melihat benda putih itu dengan raut bingung.

"Buat apa?"

"Um, begini, aku yang memecahkan bola itu. Salahku, aku minta maaf. Kalau mau nangis...nih, tisunya."

* * *

"Aku nggak mau tahu! Pokoknya Rayina harus ganti dengan sepuluh bola."

"Aduh, Mi_-chan_. Jangan kejem-kejem, dong. Mana aku punya uang sebanyak itu."

Rayina mencoba memelas. Sayang itu tak banyak berpengaruh pada Michelle. Dalam hati ia iri dengan kemampuan aneh Miku dalam mengambil hati orang-orang.

"Sudahlah, Michelle_-san_. Ikhlasin aja." Rajuk Miku. Lama-lama ia kasihan juga pada Rayina.

"Ugh."

Michelle membuang muka dengan cemberut.

Kesepuluh orang— dua belas jika Kibo dan Rido juga dihitung— sembilan anggota DM dan Miku, saat ini tengah di perjalanan menuju keramaian di pusat kota. Mereka jalan kaki tentu saja. Walau banyak diantara mereka bisa terbang, mereka lebih memilih seperti ini. Mungkin, sadar atau tidak, mereka ingin menghabiskan saat-saat damai lebih lama bersama teman-teman mereka.

"Nami_-san_." Panggil Kumiko. "Kalau kamu merasa terpaksa, harusnya kau tadi nggak dengerin omongannya Dev. Kamu juga Kazumi."

Kazumi melakukan gerakan yang menyamai mendesah.

"Biarpun aku menolak, kurasa _Healer_ ungu itu tetap akan menyeretku." Jawab Kazumi dengan suara rendah. Di depan barisan, terdengar suara tawa dan 'Yare yare', dari mulut Dev. Kumiko ikut cekikikan.

"Begitukah? Kalau Nami?"

"Aku tidak merasa terpaksa."

Saat mengatakannya, wajah Nami luar biasa datar.

"Jadi...kau merasa senang?" Kali ini Rizu yang bertanya.

"Tidak juga."

"..."

Rizu dan Kumiko saling berpandangan dengan tatapan 'Ngajak berantem, nih anak?'

Syukurlah entah keajaiban macam apa— hanya Tuhan yang tahu, kedua Yandere itu tidak menarik senjata mereka.

"Um, Rizu_-san_?" Panggil Miku. "Rizu_-san_ separuh _Youkai_, 'kan? Apa Rizu_-san_ tidak punya ini?"

Miku mengisyaratkan bentuk telinga segitiga di kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Oh itu. Aku punya, kok. Cuma aku minta _Aneki_ untuk menghilangkannya dengan sihirnya. Cuma sementara, sih."

"Kenapa?" Padahal Miku ingin melihat Rizu dalam mode itu. Rizu mengendikkan bahu.

"Cuma mau ganti penampilan aja. Nanti kalau aku udah kangen sama telinga itu, tinggal melepas mantra _Aneki_ saja."

"_Ano, sumimasen_!"

Mendengar suara kekanakan itu, kesepuluh kepala menoleh.

Di hadapan mereka, seorang anak _Werewolf_, mungkin sekitar sepuluh tahun, berdiri dengan sikap malu-malu.

"Eh~ Kamu 'kan yang kemarin." Seru Dev. Ia mencondongkan tubuh seraya menyibak kepala Michelle dan Rayina.

"Woi!" Seru mereka berdua. Menepis tangan Dev disaat bersamaan.

"Iya, _Healer_-_oneesan_." Jawabnya malu-malu. "_Ano, Arigatou_... Aku benar-benar tertolong. _Enchanter_-_oneesan_ juga, Arigatou." Anak itu beralih pada Kazumi.

Kazumi memalingkan muka dengan sikap dingin. Tapi rona pink di pipinya yang _out-of-place_ terlalu mencolok untuk tidak diperhatikan oleh teman-temannya.

"Cieee." Seru Dev, Rizu, Rinka, Rayina, Michelle, Kumiko dan Ruo bersamaan.

"Manis sekali. Ah, tapi adek nggak perlu jauh-jauh kemari cuma buat ngomong terimakasih sama kita. Itu udah kewajiban buat DM!" Ujar Dev membusungkan dada.

"Oh, itu...sebenarnya, aku sekalian mau mengajukan quest. Ini, aku bawa berkasnya."

"Kalau begitu langsung saja ke markas kami." Jawab Rayina.

Wajah _Werewolf_ muda di hadapan mereka tersenyum kecut.

"Itulah masalahnya, aku tidak tahu dimana markas Divine Moon."

"Kalau begitu biar si Shota ini saja yang mengantarmu." Michelle menunjuk kepala Ruo.

"Siapa yang Shota!" Protesnya. "Kenapa juga harus aku?!"

"Loh, bukankah wajar kalau anggota baru menghormati Senpainya?" Jawab Kumiko dengan senyum sadis.

"Ugh. Tapi bukan hanya aku yang paling baru di DM, Rinka_-san_ juga—"

Belum selesai Ruo berbicara, Rinka memelototinya.

Ruo menelan ludah.

"Iya deh, iya deh." Kata Ruo akhirnya. "Ayo ikut aku."

"Hati-hati, Ru_-chan_~" Seru Rizu. Ia melambaikan pada dua sosok anak cowok yang semakin menjauh.

"Apa Ruo_-san_ tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Nggak pa-pa, nggak pa-pa. Toh sejak awal belanja itu surga khusus cewek. Nah, _Minna_, ayo lanjut!" Seru Dev.

Tiba di pasar kota, kelompok mereka dibagi menjadi tiga bagian. Miku, Dev dan Nami menuju Utara. Michelle, Rayina dan Kazumi menuju Timur. Dan Kumiko, Rinka dan Rizu menuju barat daya.

Ini merupakan kali kedua Miku menjejakkan di tempat ini. Seperti sebelumnya, pasar pusat di kota sangat ramai dan penuh warna. Miku menghirup aromanya, wangi kebab langsung menyambutnya.

"Lapar, nih. Makan dulu yuk!" Ajak Dev sebelum Miku menyuarakan pikiran serupa. Ia tersenyum sementara Nami hanya mengangguk.

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah menghabiskan dua jam. Dimulai dari berpiring-piring kebab bercitra rasa tinggi, lalu bertumpuk-tumpuk pakaian yang mereka beli, kemudian berpuluh-puluh cindera mata. Miku mengerutkan kening.

"Income di Divine Moon itu tinggi, ya?" Bisik Miku di telinga Nami.

"Biasa, saja. Tapi Karena Devy_-san_ anak walikota di kota _Elf_, Skyros, dia punya uang yang lebih banyak dari kami."

"E—h? Yang benar?"

Karena wajah Nami tertutup tumpukan belanjaan mereka, Miku tak mampu melihat wajahnya. Tapi ia merasa Nami tengah mengangguk.

"Dan sekarang—" Dev berputar dengan senyum lebar, "—kita coba ini!"

Miku dan Nami mendongak ke arah yang ditunjuk.

Super Duper Roller Coaster. Dengan ketinggian lebih dari lima puluh meter. Baik Dev, Nami maupun Miku, tidak dapat melihat puncaknya.

Darah surut dari wajah Miku. Dia memberi tawa datar.

"Ha ha. Untung Rizu_-san_ tidak ikut kelompok kita..."

"Hei hei, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, Miku_-chan_? Jangan bilang kau tidak suka ketinggian?"

"Sekarang memang tidak." Jawab Miku. Masih dengan nada datar. "Tapi jika aku menaikinya, aku yakin akan memiliki phobia itu—aku tunggu disini saja." Miku duduk manis di bangku taman. Dev mengerucutkan bibir.

"Nggak asyik, ah! Sudahlah, bagaimana denganmu, Nami_-chan_?"

"Boleh."

"Aku suka semangatmu!" Dev bertepuk tangan. Miku beralih menatap Nami. 'Semangat dengkulmu?'

"Ayo kita gilas, Nami_-chan_! Tunjukkan pada dunia siapa kita sebenarnya!"

Belum separuh Dev berlari menuju wahana mengerikan itu, guncangan menggetarkan tanah di bawah kaki mereka.

"!"

Semua orang lantas berubah waspada. Tidak panik. Hal ini sudah cukup membuat mereka terbiasa.

Lain halnya Miku yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal dunia ini. Ia meringkuk sambil menaruh tangan di atas kepala, teriakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya bergetar.

Sejak berumur delapan tahun, Miku tidak suka gempa. Well, memang tidak ada yang menyukainya. Tapi ketidaksukaan Miku adalah, karena gempa terkuat yang terakhir terjadi menimpa Jepang telah merenggut nyawa mendiang Kakek dan Neneknya. Hal itu membuat rasa takutnya pada gempa berada beberapa derajat di atas orang lain.

"_Nue_." Bisik Nami. Hidung vampirnya langsung menangkap sumber masalah. "Dari barat daya."

Dev mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti. Kumiko, Rinka dan Rizu pasti sudah disana lebih dulu—" Ini pertama kalinya Miku mendengar Dev menyebut teman-temannya tanpa 'chan'. Miku menggigit bibir. Seberbahaya apa '_Nue_' ini sebenarnya?

"—kita juga harus segera kesana!"

Nami mengangguk. Tapi sebelum mereka bergerak, tanah yang berada lima meter dari mereka memuntahkan sesuatu ke udara.

"—Apa!"

Dengan sigap Nami dan Dev meloncat mundur.

Tak jauh dari mereka, sesosok raksasa hitam setinggi sepuluh meter mengaum marah. Matanya yang merah darah mengawasi semua orang yang ada. Tubuhnya berupa kumpulan asap hitam pekat yang dapat menembus benda solid. Berkepala primata, berkaki harimau, tubuh tanuki dan ekor ular. Aroma busuk menguar dari sosoknya.

"A-Apa itu?" Tanya Miku. Gempa baru saja usai bersamaan kemunculan monster itu. Dev melirik Miku. Tatapannya terbaca 'jangan bilang kau tidak tahu makhluk apa ini', tapi pada akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaannya.

"_Nue_. Makhluk yang tercipta dari emosi gelap manusia."

Miku ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Tapi _Nue_ itu menyerang.

Tangan _Nue_ itu berubah runcing dan segera menghantamkannya ke Miku. Tepat sebelum itu terjadi, Nami meloncat—gerakan yang mengingatkan Miku dengan seekor kucing, dan mengangkat tubuh Miku dengan mudah seolah ia hanya seberat kapas.

Mata merah _Nue_ menangkap ke arah mana Nami akan mendarat, ia melancarkan serangan kedua.

"Nami_-san_!" Teriak Miku. Mereka berhasil menghindari serangan fatal. Tapi lengan Nami terkena serangan. Darah transparan khas kaum vampir mengalir dari lukanya yang robek.

"_Zu Fylla Heilugr Astral Drott Svall Vaagi_."

Sebelum Nami menyadari darah itu, Dev telah menyembuhkan lukanya. Cahaya menguar dari robekan yang segera kembali menutup. Nami mendarat dan menurunkan Miku.

"Nami_-chan_, Miku_-chan_." Teriak Dev. Ia terbang ke arah mereka.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Dev segera mendarat. Miku dan Nami mengangguk.

"_Yokatta_."

"Devy_-san_, dengar." Kata Nami dengan suara sekeras baja. Emosi di wajahnya sedikit terpercik. Tidak biasa. Ia mengintip _Nue_ kedua dari balik bahu Dev. Tampak beberapa petarung lain menyerang _Nue_ tersebut bergantian. Kerja sama mereka cukup baik. Buktinya, beberapa serangan mereka tepat mengenai tubuh _Nue_. Meski begitu, tatapan _Nue_ itu tetap terpaku pada Dev, Nami dan Miku. Kemudian, _Nue_ itu berteriak keras. Membuat beberapa petarung terpental karena gelombang ultrasonik berkekuatan tinggi.

"Bawa Miku_-san_ dan segera pergi dari sini."

"Eh? Aku?" Seru Miku kaget. Nami mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku yakin _Nue_ itu mengincar Miku_-san_."

Kedua kaki Miku langsung bergetar hebat.

"_Dame_!" Protes Dev. "_Healer_ juga harus ada di pertempuran. Terutama jika yang bertempur adalah kau!"

Dev teringat bahwa Nami punya kelemahan terhadap darah. Itu membuat tekad Dev semakin kuat.

Mendengar itu, Nami tersenyum.

Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat langka. Seperti melihat bunga tujuh warna yang hanya mekar seribu tahun sekali. Miku dan Dev terkesiap melihat senyum itu.

"Aku hargai keinginanmu untuk melindungiku, Devy_-san_. Tapi apa kau lupa hukum dasar di setiap peraturan? Jika _Healer_ pihak lawan tewas, kelompok itu akan segera tumbang dalam hitungan menit."

"..."

Air mata meleleh di pipi _Elf_ ungu tersebut. Ia menggeleng keras kepala.

"Kumohon, Devy_-san_. Kau dan Miku_-san_ harus tetap selamat. Aku percayakan Miku_-san_ padamu."

Nami mengaitkan tangan Miku dan Dev yang menatapnya nanar. Sebelum meloncat menuju medan pertempuran. Rambut coklatnya melambai bagai ombak.

"Nami_-chan_!" Teriak Dev. Suaranya serak. "Kau harus tetap hidup! Kalau tidak aku akan sangat sangat sangat membencimu!"

Nami tidak menjawab. Cahaya putih muncul di tangan kirinya saat ia merapal mantra untuk memanggil Artemis, salah satu busur panah legendaris terkuat. Nami mengepalkan tinju kanannya dan mengangkatnya di udara. Sebuah ikrar bahwa Nami setuju untuk berjanji.

Dev melihat kepalan itu dan melakukan hal serupa. Ia berbalik dan segera membopong Miku.

Dan terbang dari tempat itu.

Tanpa berbalik, lewat kemampuan indera vampirnya yang melebihi rata-rata ras lain, Nami sudah tahu Dev dan Miku telah pergi.

"_Aus Dròs Artemìs_."

Panah dari cahaya bulan mulai terbentuk di tangannya. Nami memfokuskan pikirannya dan membidik _Nue_ yang sedang dialihkan perhatiannya oleh petarung lain.

Nami tersenyum dalam hati. Sudah berapa lama sejak ia mempercayai seseorang? Entahlah. Ia tidak ingat. Bahkan sebelumnya mungkin tidak pernah. Perlahan, seringan kapas, ia mendesah.

Untunglah Dev tidak tahu ia sudah biasa dibenci oleh orang-orang yang menyebut dirinya anti-vampir. Dan, Nami merasa lebih baik dibenci seumur hidup oleh _Healer_ itu jika dengan itu ia bisa menyelamatkannya.

Dengan pemikiran itu, Nami melepas anak panah pertamanya.

* * *

"Hati-hati ya."

Hikari melambai pada bocah _Werewolf_ yang baru saja mengurus quest. Senyum merekah di bibirnya. Dari kejauhan, sosok _Werewolf_ itu berhenti, berbalik, sebelum membungkuk berterimakasih.

"Sudah selesai, Ketua?" Tanya Ruo. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku, lalu melihat jam. Hampir dua jam. Selama itukah ia tertidur?

"Ketua Hikari, apa sekarang aku sudah boleh pergi?"

Hikari menghembuskan nafas berat yang agak dibuat-buat.

"Ruo-_bou_, apa kau tidak kasihan padaku? Aku akan sanga~t kesepian jika kau pergi." Hikari menunjukkan wajah yang bisa disebut memelas.

Ruo menelan ludah.

"T-Tapi K-Ketua sudah j-janji kalau urusan dengan bocah _Werewolf_ itu sudah selesai...aku...boleh..."

Ruo kesulitan bicara saat wajah ketuanya semakin memelas.

"Ugh.." Ruo mengerang. Sial benar dia. Gara-gara dia diajarkan untuk melindungi wanita membuatnya menjadi lemah seperti ini. Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Hanya karena Hikari itu perempuan, ia tak boleh mengalah pada sisi lembutnya.

_What the HELL_?! Sejak awal yang ia bicarakan dalam hati adalah Hikari. Orang terkuat di Divine Moon. _Aneki_ paling ditakuti di medan perang.

Ruo merutuki dirinya saat mulutnya sendiri berkhianat,

"Baik, Ketua. Saya tetap disini..."

Hikari bersorak dalam hati. Trik yang diajarkan Miku sukses berat!

"Baiklah, pertama-tama kita bereskan suara berisik dari kamar Miku."

"Suara...berisik?" Ruo memiringkan kepala. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha mendengarkan suara yang Hikari maksud.

Itu dia! Suara gemerisik—seperti suara ribuan semut sedang berkumpul.

Hikari menaruh telunjuk di dagu. Alisnya berkerut.

"Perasaanku saja atau suaranya semakin keras, ya?"

Hikari dan Ruo saling berpandangan. Mereka bergegas ke kamar khusus yang saat ini ditempati Miku. Aneh. Firasat mereka berdua menjadi buruk.

"Apa ini?!" Ruo seperti dicekik ketakutan saat melihat apa yang ada di balik pintu kamar Miku.

Belasan—bukan, ratusan bayi _Nue_ memenuhi kamar Miku. Di lantai, di dinding, di setiap sudut kamar. Bulu kuduk Ruo meremang dan darah surut dari wajahnya.

Yang benar saja?!

"_Elfghur shì Voresth_."

Hikari, seperti tidak memiliki rasa takut, langsung membaca mantra dengan kesulitan tingkat tinggi.

Cahaya mengelilingi ruangan Miku. Membentuk volum balok seperti bentuk ruangan. Kekkai. Hikari membuat Kekkai untuk mencegah _Nue_ itu keluar.

"Ruo, bidik semua _Nue_ itu!"

Ruo segera sembuh dari keterkejutannya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Susah payah ia menelan rasa jijik dan takut.

"_Augr Vector_"

Cahaya berkumpul di tangan kanannya. Sebuah busur bewarna hitam legam, terbuat dari tulang naga dan telah berusia ratusan tahun muncul diiringi suara bising, mirip ribuan kicau burung.

Karena itulah, busur itu bernama Chidori.

Chidori memang tidak bisa menyerang target dengan kekuatan tinggi seperti Artemis milik Nami. Namun bagaimanapun, begini-begini Chidori termasuk sepuluh busur legendaris terkuat yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Salah satu kemampuan khusus milik Chidori adalah: mampu membidik sepuluh target sekaligus.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Ruo. Ia baru ingat ia telah meningkatkan kemampuannya menjadi lima belas bidikan.

Ruo melepas Mana dan membentuknya menjadi lima belas anak panah hitam dengan semburat ungu. Ia melepas semuanya diiringi sebuah teriakan.

"Uaaaah!"

Sebelas anak panah itu sukses mengenai sebelas bayi _Nue_, sedangkan empat lainnya meleset. Serangan pertama ini menarik perhatian semua bayi _Nue_ itu pada Ruo.

Dengan perhatian mereka yang sudah terpusat ke satu titik, akan bertambah sulit bagi Ruo untuk membidik.

Ruo menyiapkan serangan kedua.

"Ruo-_bou_! Perhatikan seranganmu! Sebelas untuk awal memang bagus, tapi kita masih punya dua ratus empat puluh tiga bayi _Nue_!"

Alasan kenapa Hikari bisa tahu dengan tepat jumlah seluruh bayi _Nue_ itu karena, Kekkai yang dipasangnya tidak ada ubahnya dengan perpanjangan tubuhnya sendiri. Setiap senti Kekkai itu adalah mata, hidung, mulut, telinga dan tangannya. Hikari mencoba berkalkulasi di otaknya. Jika dalam satu serangan yang menghabiskan waktu tiga ratus detik dapat mengeksekusi rata-rata sepuluh bayi _Nue_, maka waktu penyelesaiannya total adalah seratus dua puluh dua menit. Dua jam?! Gila! Tidak mungkin Hikari mempertahankan Kekkainya selama itu! Ini hanya akan menghabiskan Mananya saja! Hikari menggigit bibir.

Tapi jika ia ikut bertarung dan melepaskan Kekkainya, besar kemungkinan bayi _Nue_ itu berubah ke tahap dewasa. Belum lagi adanya kemungkinan akan ada _Nue_-_Nue_ yang kabur ke pusat kota.

Seolah tahu pergolakan di hati ketuanya, mata ruby Ruo terpejam.

"_O Vouìs Erthrarca, O Vouìs Erlazhurdha.._."

Mata Hikari melebar.

"—Apa yang kaulakukan! Hentikan!"

Tapi Ruo sama sekali tidak menghiraukan.

_"...Vrethpgulr O dè rauce..."_

Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Hikari. Tidak! Tolong siapapun hentikan dia! Dia akan mati jika memaksa tubuhnya menggunakan mantra itu!

Hikari ingin membungkam mulut anak itu segera. Tapi jika dia bergerak sesenti saja, Kekkainya akan lenyap.

Darah segar menodai sudut bibir Ruo. Seolah semakin membawa keagungan dalam doa-doa yang dibacanya.

_"...Grauphl vi, O Vouìs Erthrarca, O Vouìs Erlazhurdha."_

Ruo membuka matanya. Merah dibaliknya semakin mendekati warna darah. Tinggal sebaris lagi dan semua akan menjadi sangat terlambat.

Sebutir air mata membasahi wajahnya yang feminim. Ia ingat wajah-wajah anggota Divine Moon. Juga momen penuh tawa bersama mereka. Meski sebentar, ia bahagia. Mungkin, inilah kebahagiaan yang Ruo cari selama hidupnya.

Ruo mengingat-ingat. Dulu, apa pernah ia mau berkorban sejauh ini demi Guild lamanya? Tentu saja tidak. Ruo akan membiarkan mereka tewas tertawa diatas jasad mereka. Lalu, kenapa sekarang Ruo melakukan ini?

Bukan karena Divine Moon berisi petempur veteran. Bukan juga karena mereka memiliki Guild yang terkenal. Alasannya sederhana, karena mereka adalah mereka. Dan Divine Moon takkan menjadi Divine Moon yang sekarang tanpa mereka.

Divine Moon adalah tempat yang dapat Ruo sebut 'rumah' dan anggotanya sebagai 'keluarga'. Dua hal yang telah lama hilang dari hidupnya.

'Oh, _Minna-neesan_, jika kalian tahu aku akan mati hari ini, kalian pasti akan bersikap lebih baik padaku...'

"_Esta Roylph du Vorùrh_!"

Chidori meledak seketika. Cahaya putih memenuhi ruangan hingga mungkin terlihat dari luar. Tangannya tak lagi memegang busur Chidori, melainkan dua pedang bewarna legam.

"Aku bukan lagi pengguna busur dan panah." Ucapnya. Rendah dan berbahaya. Rambut hitamnya menutupi separuh wajahnya. Ia mendongak, menunjukkan senyum yang tak biasa ia perlihatkan.

"Karena aku sekarang adalah _panah itu sendiri_!" Teriaknya. Ruo bergerak sangat cepat, sosoknya hampir tidak terlihat, ia melebur dengan cahaya yang menguar dari Kekkai Hikari.

Ruo merangsek maju, dan tanpa mengurangi kecepatan, memenggal kepala dua puluh bayi _Nue_ sekaligus.

Dengan ringan, Ruo mengayunkan pedang di tangan kanannya dan menaruhnya di atas bahu. Senyum masih belum lepas dari wajahnya. Ia menantang bayi-bayi _Nue_ yang menatapnya ketakutan.

"_It's show time_!"

* * *

"_Element 7. Plant's Dance_!"

Setelah Rizu meneriakkan ini, tanaman-tanaman berdiameter 50 cm tumbuh dengan kecepatan mengagumkan, merobek tanah dengan suara mirip guntur. Tanaman itu seperti sulur raksasa.

Sulur-sulur itu melilit tangan dan kaki _Nue_ yang sudah mendekati fase sempurna. Rizu menggertakkan gigi. _Nue_ tingkat 7, tingkat akhir. Sangat kuat. Cepat atau lambat sulur-sulur itu pasti akan rusak.

Samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang meniup seruling.

Kibo, Wolf milik Rinka maju ke depan, ia mengoyak tangan _Nue_ itu hingga terputus.

Auman keras keluar dari tenggorokan _Nue_. Ia menatap Kibo dengan marah. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada Rinka, _Beast Tamer_ yang mengendalikan Kibo.

Asap hitam berkumpul di lengan yang sudah terpotong.

"—Awas! Dia akan beregenerasi lagi!" Seru Rizu.

Tapi disaat yang bersamaan _Nue_ itu juga menyerang Rinka.

Rido, si Phoenix menyelematkan tuannya tepat waktu. Mata Rinka melebar. Ia yakin belum meniup serulingnya untuk memberi perintah. Kemudian dia berbisik,

"_Arigatou, Rido_."

Rinka menoleh ke bawah. Tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya kini sudah berubah menjadi lubang berdiameter sepuluh meter. Rinka menelan ludah.

"_Frost Strike_!"

Kumiko melompat dan mengayunkan pedang yang terbalut cahaya kebiruan. Ujung pedang itu tepat mengenai kepala _Nue_. Tapi sebelum meninggalkan luka lebih dalam, _Nue_ itu menepis Kumiko, membuatnya terpental.

Kumiko berhasil mendarat dengan bertumpu pedang dan lutut kanannya. Banyak luka goresan di kulitnya. Tapi ia mengabaikannya.

Ia melihat bekas luka yang ditinggalkannya pada _Nue_. Bongkahan es menutupi separuh kepala _Nue_ itu.

Mengerang kesakitan, _Nue_ itu mulai menyerang dengan liar.

Bagus. Serangannya sudah berubah berantakan. Pikir Kumiko. Ia mempererat genggamannya pada King Azure, pedang es peninggalan ayahnya.

Sebenarnya, es adalah kelemahan Kumiko. Jauh sebelum kematian ayahnya di puncak tertinggi yang dipenuhi badai salju. Kekuatan Kumiko dulu langsung melemah jika menyentuh es, atau benda dingin lainnya.

Tapi kenyataan pahit mengajarkannya untuk maju dan menggunakan kelemahannya sebagai senjata. Kumiko berlatih siang malam agar ia dapat menyentuh es. Ia berlatih memegang King Azure tanpa membuat Mananya menguap seketika. Ia harus berhasil. Karena Kumiko telah berjanji untuk melanjutkan semangat tempur ayahnya yang telah tersimpan dalam King Azure.

Kumiko memfokuskan pandangannya. Menghitung dalam hati sebelum meneriakkan aba-aba.

"Sekarang!"

"_Drauphniell Vort_!"

Michelle menarik panah dan melepasnya.

Panah Michelle menyala biru terang saat melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kemudian, bentuk panah itu berubah menjadi bentuk angsa, yang langsung memotong tangan _Nue_ yang satunya.

Tepat disaat yang sama, Rayina meloncat tinggi, pakaian sweet-lolitanya berdesir saat ia mengayunkan pedang.

"_System Call. Vorpal Strike_!"

Serangan Rayina berhasil memotong lengan _Nue_ yang hampir sukses beregenerasi.

"_Element 2. Frost Blow_!" Rizu langsung sigap. Ia sudah tahu _Nue_ ini lemah pada es.

Serpihan demi serpihan menutupi luka yang berhasil ditebas. Bagus. Paling tidak sementara ini _Nue_ itu takkan beregenerasi.

"Kazumi! Sampai berapa lama lagi?!" Teriak Rizu. Sementara itu, teriakan demi teriakan pembacaan mantra dari anggota Divine Moon yang lain terpecah.

_"...er Du Ehrurh Vast Heilugr_."

Mulut Kazumi terus merapal mantra penyembuh. Tapi karena ia hanya _Enchanter_ yang kurang menguasai mantra penyembuh seperti Dev, efeknya benar-benar minim. Kazumi menggelengkan kepala. Masih terus membaca mantra demi mantra penyembuh yang masih ia ingat. Bibirnya bergetar. Campuran dari efek pembacaan mantra yang tak biasa ia baca, serta, emosi yang tak biasa ia rasakan. Putus asa.

Sebulir air mata mengalir di pipi Rizu.

"Jangan menyerah, Kazumi! Jangan menyerah!" Serunya. Kemudian matanya melirik pada sosok Nami yang sekarat. Darah transparan membanjiri tubuhnya yang tak lagi bertenaga. Ritme nafas gadis itu mulai melemah.

'Kau juga, Nami. Berjuanglah!'

Rizu berbalik. Ia harus kembali fokus.

Harus Rizu akui, gadis Vampire bernama Nami itu sungguh hebat. Ia berhasil mengalahkan satu _Nue_ tingkat 2 bersama dengan petarung lain yang jumlah dan kemampuannya tidak seberapa. Mata Rizu melirik beberapa jasad petarung lain yang mulai menghilang menjadi debu cahaya. Dada Rizu jadi sesak. Ia tidak ingin Nami juga berakhir seperti itu.

Suara seruling kembali terdengar. Rinka, segera memanggil Rido untuk menyerang _Nue_ itu. Cahaya putih pucat berkumpul di paruh Phoenix itu, kemudian, serangan kuat meledak dari paruh _Familiar_ itu. Membentuk cahaya garis diagonal setajam silet.

Mata Rinka melirik Nami dari punggung Rido. Air matanya merebak. Apa ini? Perasaan ini... kenapa ia begitu lemah?

'Itu karena kau peduli padanya, Rinka' Suara Kibo menembus pikiran Rinka. Otomatis matanya mencari-cari _Familiar_ itu.

Ras _Beast Tamer_ adalah ras khusus yang dapat memahami _Familiar_-_Familiar_ tertentu sesuai tingkat kekuatan mereka. Bagi orang lain, Kibo dan Rido yang merupakan _Familiar_ legendaris adalah senjata mematikan. Tapi bagi Rinka, Kibo dan Rido adalah teman pertamanya.

Rinka ingat, ia pernah diberitahu kedua _Familiar_nya bagaimana mereka bertemu. Ia baru berumur lima tahun saat bertemu Kibo dan Rido. Kedua _Familiar_ itu konon adalah teman sejati bahkan di kehidupan sebelumnya. Ukuran tubuh mereka begitu besar dibandingkan tubuh Rinka yang masih mungil, padat dan gemuk. Khas balita.

Kibo dan Rido bisa saja meninggalkan Rinka kecil di hutan saat itu. Atau memakannya. Tapi ada sesuatu di mata bulat Rinka yang membuat kedua _Familiar_ itu seolah mengenalnya. Siang malam mereka bermain dan menjaga Rinka. Perlahan, gadis yang seharusnya bertipe _Mage_ itu bertransformasi menjadi _Beast Tamer_ yang ditakuti bahkan saat usianya masih muda.

'Peduli?' Tanya Rinka, masih bertelepati dengan kedua _Familiar_nya.

'Itu benar, Rinka' Sahut Rido. Ia melebarkan sayapnya ke samping untuk menghindari serangan _Nue_. 'Kau sudah bukan lagi Rinka yang membenci manusia. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena sekarang kau punya keluarga'

Ada yang menohok hati Rinka saat Rido menyebut keluarga. Satu kata itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Karena Rinka tak pernah memilikinya.

'Kau salah.' Kibo melolong, bulu-bulunya bersinar emas terang saat ia berlari menembus angin. Menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai peluru. 'Aku dan Rido adalah keluargamu. Begitu juga anggota Divine Moon'. Tubuh Wolf itu berhasil menembus perut _Nue_. Meninggalkan bekas lubang yang cukup besar. Kibo mendarat. Dan mendongakkan kepala pada Rinka yang duduk di punggung Rido.

'Apa aku salah?'

Rinka melepas serulingnya. Nafasnya terengah. Ia sudah terlalu banyak mengirimkan Mananya pada Kibo dan Rido lewat seruling itu.

Rinka terdiam. Lalu berpikir, 'Mungkin kau benar—'

"Nami_-san_!"

Empat kepala menoleh serentak mendengar teriakan Kumiko.

Mata vampir itu perlahan membuka, ia terbatuk beberapa kali. Ia melihat sekelilingnya.

"_Minna._.."

"Nami, jangan bergerak dulu!" Seru Rizu panik.

"Berbaringlah lebih lama lagi!" Rayina menghindari serangan _Nue_. Lalu kembali menebas.

"Benar! Serahkan yang disini pada kami!" Seru Michelle. Anak panah dilepas dari busurnya, membentuk angsa di udara dan merobek kulit _Nue_.

Nami bergetar. Ah, ia bahagia sekarang. Ia meraih tangan Kazumi dan meremasnya dengan sisa tenaga yang tidak seberapa.

"Devy...Ia menuju selatan...bersama seseorang yang diin...car _Nue_, Miku..To...long selamat..kan me...reka"

Kalimat terakhir itu diucapkan dengan susah payah. Ia tersedak darahnya beberapa kali. Tapi mengabaikannya. Ada yang lebih penting untuk disampaikan daripada mengkhawatirkan phobianya pada darah.

Lalu, sisa-sisa Mana yang ada padanya, lenyap tak bersisa.

"Na...mi?" Panggil Kazumi. Pikirannya berubah kosong.

"NamiNamiNami!"

Tidak ada respon.

Kazumi mengatupkan tangannya, dan mulai membaca mantra.

"_Auth Drott val er Du Ehrurh Vast Heilugr_."

Tetap tidak ada yang terjadi.

"_Auth Drott val er Du Ehrurh Vast Heilugr_."

Kazumi terus membaca mantra serupa. Terus dan terus. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya telah membanjiri wajahnya.

"_Auth...Heilugr, A..Heil.._."

Rizu, Rinka, Rayina, Kumiko dan Michelle berhenti menyerang. Jantung mereka juga seakan berhenti berdetak.

Tepat disaat itu, tubuh Nami hancur menjadi debu cahaya.

Dalam satu detik yang terasa sangat lama, keenam anggota Divine Moon itu memproses satu kenyataan.

Nami tewas.

Air mata membanjiri wajah Rizu. Otaknya belum bisa menerima apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tepat saat itu, _Nue_ menyerang. Tangannya yang telah kembali beregenerasi dihantamkan ke arah Rizu. Hanya dengan mengandalkan insting _Yokai_nya, Rizu melompat.

'Apa-apaan tadi itu?!' Pikir Rizu marah. 'Teman kami tewas dan kami bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan berduka'

Rizu mengarahkan tatapan kebencian pada _Nue_ menjijikkan di depannya. Amarahnya meledak-ledak. Ia lalu berteriak.

"Kumiko! Kau kuliti dia hidup-hidup! Biar aku yang mencongkel matanya."

"Tanpa kauberitahu aku berniat melakukannya!" Teriak si _Saber_ berambut biru tua. Ia berlari, melompat dan menebas horisontal tangan _Nue_ itu.

_Nue_ tingkat akhir dapat terus beregenerasi sebanyak dan sekuat apapun luka yang dia dapat. Ia baru bisa dihabisi jika seluruh tubuhnya dihancurkan bersamaan. Dengan begitu tidak ada lagi organ tubuh untuk meregenerasi organ yang hilang.

Menyadari ini, seluruh tekad anggota Divine Moon yang ada menjadi satu dan bulat.

Cahaya mulai meliputi tubuh mereka satu persatu. Dimulai dari Rizu,

"_All Element. Water, Ice, Earth, Light, Lightning, Wind, Plant, Metal, Dark, Fire..."_

Lalu Rayina,

"_System Call. Direct Deathly_..."

Michelle,

"_Au Gurhr Vouìs Erthrarca_..."

Kazumi,

"_Tracìa Eviros nös Aur De Vohrth..."_

Kumiko,

"_Droth Illyr Vaugh Estimoùs_..."

dan Rinka,

"_Auth Salvador Kuhr..."_

Mereka berenam membentuk formasi lingkaran penuh. Masing-masing senjata mereka bersinar di tangan mereka. Pedang King Azure milik Kumiko, pedang Sakura Venom milik Rayina, busur Swan Dance milik Michelle, tongkat sihir milik Kazumi dan Dragger—yang merupakan penjelmaan seruling pengikat Kibo dan Rido. Lalu meletakkan di atas tanah yang bersinar. Serempak mereka berenam meneriakkan sebaris kalimat terakhir mantra mereka.

Serangan ini akan menjadi akhir hidup _Nue_ itu.

Begitu pula akhir hidup mereka berenam.

* * *

Dev merasakan firasat buruk merayapinya. Dingin bagai cengkraman es. Perlahan, Dev menurunkan ketinggiannya, mendarat di atas tanah berumput. Dan menurunkan Miku dari punggungnya sebelum melipat sayapnya.

Ia menoleh ke belakang. Nun jauh disana, di balik pepohonan Ek, cahaya putih bersinar vertikal. Seperti pilar tak berujung. Hati Dev mendadak sesak. Ia tahu benar apa arti dari cahaya itu.

Baru dua bulan lalu, Hikari dan Kazumi menemukan teknik sihir baru yang dibacakan secara berkelompok. Sihir ini memiliki daya yang luar biasa dan setara dengan kekuatan satu bom nuklir. Untuk meminimalisir daerah yang rusak, harus ada seorang _Mage_ untuk membuat Kekkai. Hikari menyebut teknik ini, Divine Circle.

Namun, sehebat apapun suatu sihir, tetap saja terdapat efek sampingnya. Dan efek Divine Circle sungguh tidak main-main, yaitu meledakkan penggunanya juga. Karena itu, Hikari sudah menyegelnya menjadi sihir terlarang.

"Dev_-san_, kau menangis..."

Dev segera menyeka air matanya. Ia mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Nggak, kok. Cuma kelilipan." Jika soal berbohong, Dev adalah seorang pro. Sebagai seorang bangsawan, Ia selalu didekam adat keluarganya. Selalu dipaksa mengatakan dan melakukan hal yang tidak ia inginkan. Dan puncaknya, ia kabur dari rumah.

Untung masalah itu kini usai. Berkat Hikari, yang saat itu belum lama ia kenal.

"Ayo kita temui _Aneki_, Miku_-chan_!"

Kata Dev lebih serius. Miku mengangguk.

Tak ada yang berubah dari bangunan yang menjadi markas Divine Moon. Semuanya terlihat sama seperti sebelum Dev meninggalkannya. Pikiran Dev berubah pahit.

'Ha ha, _Aneki_ pasti terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini'

Dev mendorong pintu masuk, melangkahkan kaki kanan terlebih dahulu dan...

Api.

Ada api dimana-mana. Mata Dev melebar.

"Ketua!" Teriaknya. Matanya mencari-cari Hikari. Ia menyibak api dan mulai berlari.

"Ketua Hikari!"

Tidak. Ia tidak di ruangannya. Lalu dimana dia?

"Dev_-san_ apa yang—"

"Jangan masuk, Miku! Tunggu diluar!"

Dev menggertakkan gigi. Kegilaan macam apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya?

Sebelum Dev semakin frustasi. Matanya menangkap rambut hitam khas ketuanya. Dev segera mendekat.

Lalu membeku.

Dekat dengan pintu kamar Miku yang telah hancur, Hikari duduk bersimpuh dengan kepala mendongak. Ia bersenandung pelan. Lagu Nina Bobo untuk seseorang yang bersimbah darah dalam dekapannya.

"—Hikari!"

Dev melompat masuk. Ia merenggut tubuh Ruo dan membaringkannya di atas lantai. Hikari tidak melawan, ia terus bersenandung dengan suara serak.

Wajah _Archer_ muda itu tampak damai dalam tidurnya. Mulutnya tersenyum walau bernoda darah. Tak ada gerakan naik turun di dadanya. Ia sudah tak lagi bernafas.

"_Zu Fylla Heilugr Astral Drott Svall Vaagi_"

Dev merapal mantra penyembuh, tidak peduli dengan rasa kebas yang menyerang leher ke bawah, tidak peduli jika apa yang dilakukannya itu sia-sia, tak peduli dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya, tidak peduli dengan isakan yang membuat mantranya agak terdistorsi, tidak peduli dengan nyanyian Nina Bobo Hikari—yang sekarang lebih terdengar seperti lagu pengantar prosesi pemakaman. Tidak. Dev tidak peduli.

"_Zu Fylla Heilugr Astral Drott Svall Vaagi_"

'Buka matamu, Ruo! Buka! Buka! Buka!'

"_Zu Fylla Heilugr Astral Drott Svall Vaagi_."

'Tidak! Tidak! Kau jangan pergi juga!'

"_Zu Fylla Heilugr Astral Drott Svall Vaagi_."

Tidak ada yang berubah.

Sia-sia.

Tak ada gunanya membangunkan seorang mayat.

Tangis Dev meledak. Ia menguburkan wajahnya di atas dada Ruo. Dev berteriak, melolong bagai serigala. Luka di hatinya terlalu dalam. Sakit.

Nami, Rayina, Rizu, Rinka, Kazumi, Kumiko, Michelle, Ruo...

Tubuh Ruo menguarkan titik-titik cahaya merah terang, kemudian hancur menjadi debu cahaya.

Saat itu, waktu terasa berhenti bagi Dev.

Hingga suara berdesing dari arah jendela membelah udara.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Dev terpental. Serangan api menembus kulit bahu kanannya, meninggalkan luka yang menyakitkan.

"Akh!"

Darah mengalir, menodai pakaiannya yang bewarna violet.

Dev menyipitkan mata. Mencari tahu siapa yang telah menyerangnya.

"Kau pasti bercanda. . ." Bisiknya ngeri.

Dua Nue tingkat satu. Itu berarti total semua Nue yang muncul ada empat. Apa-apaan ini? Dev yakin, sepanjang sejarah, ini pasti jumlah Nue terbanyak.

"Ketua!"

Dev menarik tubuh Hikari saat salah satu Nue itu menyerang. Warna hitam berkumpul di mulutnya sebelum dimuntahkan, melelehkan segala yang satu detik sebelumnya diduduki Hikari.

Dev mendarat, ia mencengkram bahu Hikari dan mengguncangkannya.

"Ketua! Ketua! Sadarlah!"

Namun Hikari tidak mendengarkan. Pandangannya tidak fokus. Ia masih terus bernyanyi.

"Ketua!"

Atap bangunan yang menjadi markas Divine Moon mendadak runtuh. Dev segera menarik tubuh Hikari, melindunginya.

'Sial! Kuharap Miku segera lari menyelamatkan diri'

"Da...rah." Bisik Hikari. Tubuhnya menggigil. Ia baru menyadari luka di bahu Dev.

Tubuh Hikari semakin bergetar hebat hingga giginya gemeletuk. Mendadak ia mencengkram kepalanya dan berteriak.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaak!"

"Hi...kari?"

Mata Dev melebar. Kemudian meredup.

'Begitu rupanya. Ternyata kau juga punya hal yang kau takutkan'

Dev kembali menarik tubuh Hikari dan memeluknya.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, Hikari-san. Kali ini, aku yang akan melindungimu."

Selama ini, bagi Dev Hikari adalah cahaya dibandingkan dirinya yang redup. Ia selalu menganggap Hikari sebagai sosok hebat, bisa diandalkan, dan tak mudah dikalahkan.

Tapi Dev ternyata tidak tahu apa-apa selain itu. Orang yang dikaguminya entah kenapa kini menjadi jauh...

Dev menyandarkan Hikari ke dinding lalu berbisik.

"Aneki-_san_, aku bahagia bertemu denganmu. _Arigatou_."

Dev berbalik dan berlari menuju dua Nue itu. Ia menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum.

'Dan _Sayonara_.'

"_Zu Fylla Heilugr Astral Drott Svall Vaagi"_

Luka di bahu Dev seketika sembuh. Dengan menggunakan dinding yang telah hancur di tanah sebagai tumpuan kaki kanannya, ia berkacak pinggang dan menunjuk kedua Nue dengan telunjuknya.

"Dengar kalian berdua! Aku Devia Verminion, Healer Divine Moon, bersumpah akan menghancurkan kalian!"

Kedua Nue itu berpandangan, sebelum mengaum dan menyatukan diri.

Eh?

"Waduh." Dev menelan ludah. Apa barusan mereka bergabung dan menjadi Nue tingkat dua?

"Tidak ada yang memberitahuku soal ini!"

Dev melompat menghindari serangan. Sial, ia tidak menguasai satu pun mantra penyerang. Tapi, sekalipun dia tahu mungkin Dev tak bisa menggunakannya. Penggunaan mantra yang baru pertama kali dibaca jarang ada yang berhasil.

Tapi apa salahnya mencoba?

Wajah Kazumi terbesit sesaat. Dev memaksa menelan perasaan pahit. Ia harus fokus untuk mengingat mantra yang pernah digunakan Mage Dandere itu.

_"Van Hellas Zeuth Kyr!"_

Cahaya keunguan berkumpul di tangannya, mata Dev melebar.

"Berhasil! Loh? E—eeh?"

Cahaya itu meledak tepat ke jantung Nue, tapi bersamaan dengan itu tubuh Dev terpental jauh, bahkan sayapnya tak mampu menahan gesekan angin.

Tubuh Dev membentur pohon, lalu merosot ke tanah berumput. Darah segar mengalir dari bibirnya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti. Ini sebabnya Kazumi, Kumiko dan Ketua melatih tubuhnya."

* * *

Takut.

Aku takut.

Merah.

Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Hikari meringkuk dan menangis. Tubuhnya masih menggigil.

Dewi Seratus Pertempuran. Hikari benci panggilan itu. Sebutan itu membuatnya merasa menyedihkan. Pecundang.

Apa gunanya sebutan itu jika Hikari masih tetap kehilangan rekannya?

"Ketua!" Suara itu berteriak keras, tubuhnya mendadak ringan saat pemilik suara itu meraupnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, cahaya melesat membutakan mata. Meninggalkan lubang di tempat Hikari tadi bersimpuh.

Dev?

"Ketua! Ketua! Sadarlah!"

Ah, itu benar Dev!

Tapi entah kenapa suara Dev terdengar jauh...Dan lagi, lagu 'itu' masih memenuhi telinga.

"Ketua!"

Mendadak tanah berguncang hebat. Bangunan menjadi runtuh di atas kepala mereka. Dev tiba-tiba memeluk Hikari.

"Da...rah."

Hikari sangat mengenal warna dan aroma itu. Yang kini menodai bahu Dev. Ingatan hari itu kembali. hati Hikari terasa rapuh.

Kenapa?

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa! Kenapa dia harus pergi?!

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaak!"

"Hi...kari?"

Jika saja hari itu dapat diputar...mungkin saja...mungkin saja... Tubuh dan Hati Hikari semakin terguncang. Lemah. Ia sungguh lemah.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, Hikari-san. Kali ini, aku yang akan melindungimu."

Mendadak Hikari kehilangan kehangatan tubuh Dev.

Tidak. Jangan pergi...

Hikari mencoba menggapai, tapi sosok Dev hilang ditelan cahaya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Dev.

"Aneki-_san_, aku bahagia bertemu denganmu. _Arigatou._"

Kehangatan tubuh, suara dan keberadaan Dev kini benar-benar hilang. Tidak. Jangan pergi. Air mata membanjiri pipi Hikari saat tangannya menggapai-gapai ruang kosong.

Dia sendirian.

Hikari tidak mau. TidakTidakTIDAK! Jangan Dev juga. Diantara seluruh anggota Divine Moon, ia yang paling dekat dengan kematian karena ia tukang ceroboh.

Apa dia akan duduk diam begitu saja?

Sesosok wajah maskulin terbersit di hatinya yang berkabut. Tangan Hikari mencoba menggapainya.

"Benar juga, dulu kau pernah bilang aku ini sangat payah."

Air mata meleleh, ia terus menggapai. Kemudian berhenti. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangan.

'Kumohon, kali ini pinjamkan aku keberanianmu'.

Ajaibnya, seluruh kabut yang membutakan hatinya semakin menipis hingga akhirnya menghilang. Hikari mengangkat kepala yang sebelumnya ditakluk ketakutan. Ia tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_." Dan menarik nafas panjang.

Seperti roket, tubuhnya bergerak maju. Menyibak reruntuhan yang menghalanginya. Ia menyeka air mata yang mengaburkan pandangan—Disana! Elf ungu yang ia cari sedang bertarung dengan Nue tingkat dua. Namun tampaknya keadaan sama sekali tidak seimbang.

"_Drauph Voth Helix_!"

Spiral berdiameter setengah meter muncul di tangannya, Hikari berteriak lantang dan melempar spiral itu, mengarahkannya ke kepala Nue yang menyerang Dev.

Meleset.

Nue itu melompat menghindar sedetik sebelum spiral itu menyentuh lehernya. Hikari tersenyum.

Sebelum Nue itu tahu arti senyum Hikari, spiral itu membelok di udara dan merobek kulit punggung Nue.

Auman marah terdengar dari dasar tenggorokan Nue itu. Ada yang berdesir lembut, Hikari merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya.

"Lama sekali tidurmu, Kaichou-sama." Dev nyengir. Ia membaca mantra penyembuh untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka di tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku. Tadi sempat lupa cara membuka mata." Hikari balas nyengir. Ia membenturkan tinjunya dengan Dev.

Sekarang, mereka berdua pasti bisa mengalahkan Nue itu!

* * *

Nafas Miku terengah saat ia berlari memutari halaman.

Karena markas Divine Moon hancur, Miku terpaksa mengambil rute lebih jauh untuk bisa sampai ke arah suara-suara bak guntur itu.

Miku memang tidak tahu apa-apa soal dunia ini. Kekuatannya juga terlalu lemah untuk menghadapi monster itu...apa namanya tadi? Nue? Tapi Miku sangat tahu berdiam diri begitu saja bukanlah sifatnya.

"Dev-_san_! Hikari-_san_!"

_Healer_ dan _Enchante_r itu seketika membeku.

"Tidak Miku! Jangan kemari!" Teriak Hikari. Tentu saja Miku mengabaikannya.

Tanah dibawah Miku terguncang, dan meninggi dalam hitungan detik. Itu Nue, muncul dari dalam tanah. Berlumur pasir.

Dan Miku ada di kepalanya.

"Uwaaaaah!"

"_Van Hellas Zeuth K_yr" Setelah Dev membaca mantra yang sudah agak terbiasa, Hikari melebarkan sayapnya dan menangkap Miku. Disaat bersamaan, dia merapal mantra.

"_Drauph Voth Sword_"

Cahaya putih vertikal muncul di tangan Hikari, seperti pedang pandang, ia menebas leher Nue dan disaat bersamaan serangan Dev mengenai mata kanan Nue.

Hikari mendarat dengan selamat. Ia menurunkan Miku kemudian berbalik.

"Sudah kuduga. Bagian leher keatas Nue itu sangat keras."

Nue itu mengaum keras. Mata kanan dan lehernya masih utuh, serangan mereka berdua tidak mempan. Tapi setidaknya mereka berhasil mengulur waktu dan menyelamatkan Miku.

Miku menatap Nue yang marah itu. Sosok Nue itu sungguh menakutkan. Tubuh Miku menggigil hebat. Waktu serasa melambat di sekitarnya. Entah itu gerakan Nue, atau serangan balik Dev dan Hikari... Selain itu, Miku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Nue ini...Seolah ada yang terasa familiar.

'Kenapa?'

Tubuh Miku membeku saat sebuah suara menembus kesadarannya. Suara ini...Bukankah ini suaranya sendiri?

'Kenapa Ayah dan Ibu selalu bertengkar?'

'Kenapa aku jadi lumpuh?'

'Kenapa dia memutuskanku begitu saja?'

'Kenapa Kakak tidak segera pulang?'

'Kenapa semua orang membenciku?'

...Apa...ini?

'Kenapa ini terjadi? Apa salahku?'

'Orang-orang tak peduli padaku'

'Aku sendirian'

Hentikan! Miku mencengkram kepalanya yang terasa seperti ingin meledak.

'Aku benci diriku'

'Aku benci semua orang!'

"Hentikaaan!"

Angin hitam memutari tubuh Miku seperti Supercell. Guntur mengerikan bersahut-sahutan dan hampir menyamarkan suara Dev dan Hikari.

"Ada apa ini, Ketua?! Kenapa Nue itu berubah menjadi seperti ini—Lalu dimana Miku?!"

Untuk sesaat, Hikari tidak merespon. Suara angin mengamuk menjadi satu-satunya suara latar belakang. Kemudian,

"Dia ada di dalam Nue?!"

Seru Hikari setelah tersadar. Suaranya terdengar sama syoknya seperti Dev. Ia hanya bisa menatap angin berputar raksasa itu dengan mata lebar...

'Mungkinkah ini wujud Nue yang sebenarnya? Tapi kalau itu benar, berarti Miku adalah...'

"Ketua! Kita harus menyelamatkan Miku!" Teriak Dev. Suaranya menarik Hikari dari pikirannya sendiri. Elf ungu itu sudah bersiap mengembangkan sayapnya walau sudah barang tentu mustahil dapat terbang dalam kondisi udara seperti ini.

Hikari mencengkram lengan Dev, menahannya.

"Kita mundur!"

"Apa?! Tapi—"

"Dengar, kita tidak bisa menolong Miku! Dia sendirilah yang harus melakukannya."

Melihat wajah Dev yang bingung, Hikari menambahkan sembari tersenyum.

"Tapi bukan berarti kita tidak dapat menolongnya. Ikut aku!"

* * *

Saat Miku membuka mata, semuanya begitu gelap.

Sempat terpikir Miku belum membuka mata, namun berapa kalipun ia mencubit tangannya sendiri, keadaan tetap tidak berubah. Dimana ini sebenarnya?

Miku mulai berjalan. Ia memicingkan mata. Namun tempat ini terlalu gelap untuk dilihat, terlalu sunyi untuk didengar ditambah tak ada suara keluar dari mulutnya. Buta, tuli dan bisu. Seperti inikah rasanya?

Inikah yang dimaksud 'Kesedihan Terdalam'?

Miku tertegun. Langkahnya terhenti. Jika itu memang benar...Berarti ia ditelan kesedihannya sendiri.

Mendadak tubuh Miku menjadi lemas, ia terduduk lemah. Sekali lagi ia mengedarkan pandangan. Tapi tetap saja nihil.

Miku meringkuk dan memeluk lutut. Ia menangis disana. Lama kelamaan semakin keras dan keras. Juga penuh emosi. Ia memukul-mukul permukaan solid hitam di bawah kakinya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin bangun dari mimpi buruk ini! Aku tidak mau diingatlan betapa aku menderita di tempat seperti ini. Aku ingin pergi—"

'Aku ingin mati'

Mata Miku melebar. Ia terkejut mendengar pikiran itu. Saking terkejutnya sampai ia lupa bernafas.

Apa Miku pernah berpikir seperti itu?

Kenapa pikiran itu tidak pernah terbesit sebelumnya?

'Apa kau ingin mati?'

Miku tak segera menjawab. Sejak kecil ia selalu diajarkan menghargai sebuah nyawa. Sepele apapun kelihatannya.

"Aku, aku..."

Hampir saja Miku mengiyakan. Jika bukan karena suara seseorang menghentikannya.

'Jangan, Miku-_oneesan_'

"Ruo-_kun_?"

'Manusia terkadang memang merasa sendiri. Tapi sebenarnya mereka tidak pernah sendirian'

'Itu benar, Miku-_san._'

'Jika kau menyerah sekarang, itu sama saja kau mengkhianati orang yang sejatinya bersamamu, Miku'

"Michelle-_san_? Nami-_san_? Rayina-_ san_?"

Mata Miku mencari-cari, tapi hanya ada kegelapan.

'Tidak hanya orang yang mempercayaimu, Miku. Tapi kau juga akan mengkhianati dirimu di masa depan'

"Rinka-_ san_?" Miku menautkan alis, "_Minn_a dimana kalian?"

'Karena itu berarti kau tidak percaya pada dirimu di masa depan'

"Kazumi-san? Dimana? Kalian dimana?" Miku mencoba berlari dalam kegelapan. Tapi suara mereka terdengar dari segala arah. Membuatnya tidak tahu mana arah yang tepat.

'Jangan bersedih, Miku-chan. Jangan menyerah, sadar atau tidak, kau, juga siapapun di dunia manapun, sebenarnya punya orang yang menganggapmu penting'

"Kumiko-_ san_?"

'Orang itu pasti sedang menunggumu sekarang'

'Nah, sekarang ulurkan tanganmu, percayalah disaat tergelap sekalipun, disana selalu ada cahaya...'

'...Dan tersenyumlah, Miku-chan. Kami selalu ada bersamamu'

"Rizu-_san_, Hikari-_san_, Dev-_san_..."

Miku ingin percaya. Tidak. Miku sudah percaya. Jauh di dalam hatinya, jauh dari dulu, ia mengakui itu benar.

Persetan jika selamanya kaki Miku takkan pernah bisa disembuhkan! Persetan dengan kedua orang tua dan mantan pacarnya! Jika ini memang takdir Tuhan maka biarlah! Tuhan memiliki rencana sendiri yang 'kan indah pada akhirnya. Manusia terlalu sombong untuk mengorek rahasia-Nya. Yang harus Miku lakukan hanya melewati semua ini dengan sabar, bukan?

Kehangatan memenuhi hati Miku. Cahaya mulai terlihat, membutakan mata. Miku mengulurkan tangannya.

Saat Miku membuka mata, cahaya keemasan menyambutnya. Berikut sensasi saat semilir angin menyentuh lembut kulitnya. Kicau burung dan gemerisik rerumputan menyanyi bak melodi damai.

Miku terbaring di atas rerumputan. Cahaya condong di arah Barat menunjukkan waktu sudah menjelang sore. Dengan lemah, Miku mengedarkan pandang. Nue itu tidak ada.

'Apakah aku sudah benar-benar...kembali?'

"Hey, kau sudah bangun, 'kan? Mau sampai kapan kau berbaring disana?"

Mata Miku melebar. Ia berputar dan menegakkan tubuh dengan cepat.

"Michelle-_san_?"

Yang ada di hadapan Miku adalah Michelle Wingfield, salah satu _Archer_ Divine Moon, rambut keemasannya senada dengan kehangatan matahari sore. Itu membuat Miku berpikir mungkin ia sedang melihat mentari.

"Kau haus, Miku-_san_?" Mendadak Rinka sudah bersimpuh di dekat Miku tanpa ia sadari. Di bahunya, Rido—dalam kondisi mini, mengepak-ngepak senang. Sementara di kakinya, Kibo—yang juga dalam kondisi mini, mengelus kaki tuannya.

Miku hanya dapat menatap sebotol air yang ditawarkan Rinka di tangan kanannya dan setusuk barbeque di tangannya yang lain—Ah, karena sudah melihatnya, Miku akhirnya menyadari aroma harum yang membuat air liurnya mengalir deras. Ia akhirnya menolak air dan barbeque itu. Ada hal lain yang ingin Miku pastikan terlebih dahulu.

"Kalian...selamat?" Tanya Miku takjub. Ia mencari-cari anggota Divine Moon yang lain. Tak jauh darinya, delapan orang yang dicarinya berdiri memutari alat pemanggang. Menatapnya.

"_Yokatta_..." Miku ingin menangis—

"Sebenarnya, kami semua sudah mati." Aku Rinka santai. Mata Miku melebar.

"Yah, tapi tak usah khawatir...Seperti yang kau lihat, kami hidup lagi sekarang." Ujar Kumiko. Ia duduk di samping Miku dan menggigit daging barbequenya.

"Bagaimana...?"

"—Caranya?" Ruo meniru Kumiko. Ia duduk di samping Miku yang lain. Lalu mengendikkan bahu.

"Seperti itulah dunia ini."

Rizu juga ikutan, ia berbicara tepat di belakang Miku. Dalam sekejap, Miku sudah dikelilingi banyak orang.

"Berbeda dengan duniamu, bukan?" Rizu mengedip.

Duniaku? Jangan-jangan...

"Harusnya kau bilang kau ini dari sisi dunia yang lain, Miku." Michelle mengerucutkan bibir.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Mi-_chan_. Orang-orang dari dunia itu pasti disuruh menutup mulut." Rayina beralih menatap Miku. "Bukan hal yang buruk, kok. Tapi manusia dari dunia satunya akan sangat dihormati disini—akan dianggap seperti ratu."

Miku yang sedari tadi menutup mulut, akhirnya bertanya.

"Bagaimana kalian tahu?"

"Tanyakan itu pada ketua, Miku-_san_." Saran Dev. Serentak sepuluh kepala menoleh ke belakang.

Hikari tampak tenang saat menjelaskan.

"Aku tahu itu saat menyadari hubungan Nue itu denganmu—" Pikiran Miku dipenuhi ingatan kurang menyenangkan saat Hikari menyebut Nue. "—Nue terbentuk oleh perasaan negatif manusia. Apa kau tahu?"

Miku mengangguk.

"Yang kami maksud 'manusia', adalah yang dari duniamu, dunia nyata."

Miku semakin mengerutkan kening.

"Lalu...ini dunia apa?"

Seluruh anggota Divine Moon saling berpandangan sebelum Nami mewakili pikiran mereka.

"Jika menurut bahasa yang kaumengerti, ini adalah dunia imajinasi."

"Kami, semua orang yang ada disini adalah rekaan dari Master kami di dunia nyata. Mereka memikirkan kami, menciptakan kami. Begitulah kami dan dunia ini ada." Sambung Kazumi.

"Kami dibuat sangat kuat, kekuatan kami sesuai tingkatan imajinasi Master kami. Dan satu-satunya alasan kenapa kami diciptakan seperti itu, adalah untuk melawan perasaan negatif Master kami. Kau ingat Nue tadi?"

Miku mengangguk pada pertanyaan Kumiko.

"Dengan kata lain kalian adalah Guardian dari Master kalian. Apa aku benar?"

Hikari mengangguk.

"Itulah alasan kami ada. Bisa kau bayangkan? Dunia ini luas. Setiap hari selalu muncul Nue di segala tempat. Nue-Nue ini tercipta bahkan karena masalah sepele seperti, 'Ah, hari ini Okaa-_san _memarahiku. Aku kesal,' atau 'Sial, hari ini nilai Matematikaku merosot padahal aku sudah berusaha keras. Besok-besok aku tak mau lagi belajar'.

"Lalu Nue yang tercipta akan seperti apa jika masalah yang dimiliki seperti ini, 'Aku benci dia. Aku ingin menyakitinya, biar dia tahu rasa sakit yang kurasakan', hm?" Hikari terkikik. "Pastinya kau akan buat porak poranda dunia ini."

"...Dan kalian harus melawan Nue itu mau tidak mau?" Nada Miku membuat terkejut semua orang yang ada. Miku tampak seperti tidak terima. Kemudian ia bertanya.

"Apa kalian immortal?"

Kali ini Ruo yang menjelaskan.

"Oh, soal kami hidup lagi sekarang, Miku-oneesan? Bukan, kami begini karena kebetulan Master kami masih menganggap kami ada ketika kami tewas.

"Kami baru benar-benar tewas jika saat kami terbunuh, Master kami tidak lagi percaya pada dunia fantasi dan menganggap keberadaan kami sebagai suatu hal absurd."

Miku mendengarkan. Entah kenapa dia masih merasa tidak terima.

"Kau benar-benar berlebihan waktu itu, Dev-san." Samar-samar suara Nami terdengar. Tanpa emosi seperti biasa.

"Haha, habis dengan sifatmu yang seperti ini kupikir Mastermu tak lagi peduli denganmu. Tapi untunglah aku salah."

Tawa dan obrolan ringan segera mengganti suasana. Canda mereka, seperti biasa, selalu diselingi dengan membully anggota termuda.

Tapi Miku masih tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa?" Saat itu juga semuanya menjadi diam. "Kenapa kalian mau saja melakukannya?!" Air mata mulai mengalir seperti sungai.

"Bukannya itu sama saja kalian diciptakan untuk dihancurkan?" Miku tentu tidak terima.

Keberadaan yang seperti itu, bukan 'keberadaan' namanya.

Lagi-lagi mereka saling berpandangan.

"Kami tak pernah berpikir seperti itu, kok." Jawab Kumiko.

"Karena kami sangaaat sayang pada Master kami. Kami tahu kelemahan Master kami. Tahu rahasia tergelap mereka. Kami rela lakukan apapun agar Mereka tersenyum, Miku-oneesan."

Jawaban Ruo, ringan dan bercahaya seperti debur ombak. Ia tampak bagai malaikat. Tak hanya Ruo, seluruh anggota DM mengangguk mengiyakan. Miku terpesona.

"Juga, kami rela mati demi mereka." Tambah Rinka.

Miku merasa tersentuh dengan ketulusan mereka. Ia menyeka air matanya. Dalam hati ia bertanya. Apa dia juga punya seseorang yang sangat peduli padanya? Apa dia punya Karakter ciptaannya di dunia ini?

Karena semenjak Kecil Miku tidak terlalu mempercayai kisah fantasi, ia ragu ia punya.

"Ne, Miku-_chan_, sekarang kau mau kemana?" Tanya Dev. Miku menggeleng.

"Aku harus pulang. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus kemana."

"Mungkin kau harus menemui Penguasa Tertinggi di kota Epyrus." Saran Hikari. "Mungkin beliau tahu sesuatu."

"Yosh, kalau begitu sebaiknya kau segera pergi." Rayina mengibaskan tangannya. Memanggil jendela menu. "Ini."

Setelah mengetik beberapa kalimat di keyboard virtualnya, Rayina menyerahkan sebuah benda aneh.

Benda yang dimaksud adalah tabung berdiameter sepuluh sentimeter dan tinggi lima belas.

"Jika kau tekan tombol hijau, tabung ini akan berubah menjadi tenda. Masih banyak fitur yang lain. Ini buku panduannya.

Miku menggumamkan terimakasih dan tersenyum.

"_Hora_! Kau harus pulang, 'kan? Ada keluarga yang sedang menunggumu." Senyum Dev. Tapi kemudian, seperti tidak dapat menahan diri, Dev menguburkan wajahnya yang basah di bahu Kazumi.

"Uwa, aku benci perpisahan."

"Udah, deh. Jangan hiperbola." Komentar Kazumi tajam. Dev merengut. Miku lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia pasti akan merindukan suasana canda seperti ini.

_"Minna, Arigatou_. Aku tak tahu bagaimana membalasnya."

"Mungkin..." Ruo menaruh telunjuk di dagu, wajahnya merona. "...Saat kau pulang nanti, kau bisa katakan 'arigatou' dariku untuk Masterku? Di dunia maya dia menggunakan nama Kurone Ryu, tapi nama sebenarnya..." Ruo berbisik di telinga Miku. Miku mengangguk.

"Curang! Aku juga mau!" Seru Rinka dengan nada tidak biasa, "Masterku Trisna Amita—"

"Aku juga!" Potong yang lain. Bersahutan. Dan tidak sabar.

"Sudahlah! Kalian semua membuat Miku pusing!" Omel Hikari. Yang lainnya segera menundukkan kepala dan bergumam, 'gomen'.

"Nah, Miku-_chan_. Tolong ucapkan terima kasih juga pada Masterku. Nekuro Yami—"

"ANEKI!"

"Hai hai. Maafkan aku, maaf, maaf."

Miku terkikik.

"Begini saja, tulis saja nama Master kalian disini, mungkin aku bisa mengirimkan kado spesial kalian lewat Facebook atau Twitter." Usulnya sembari mengangsurkan selembar kertas.

Sepuluh orang Divine Moon dengan semangat menuliskan nama orang yang paling berharga bagi mereka. Lalu mengembalikan kertas itu pada Miku.

"Baik, sudah selesai?"

"Tunggu—" Dev segera terbang menuju reruntuhan markas. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah tas.

"Didalamnya ada uang, peta dan pakaian yang tadi kita beli." Dev tersenyum.

"Sekarang baru beres." Seru Michelle. Miku mengangguk.

Miku membungkukkan badan, matanya mendadak basah.

"_Ittekimasu_."

Seluruh anggota Divine Moon tersenyum, membalas lambaian Miku yang disinari cahaya sore. Perlahan sosoknya lenyap dalam keindahan matahari terbenam.

Saat sosoknya benar-benar hilang, Hikari berbalik dan masih tersenyum. Terdengar suara berderak saat Hikari meregangkan tangannya yang kaku.

"Jadi, siapa saja yang memanggilku Aneki tadi?"

Sembilan wajah pucat seketika.

Rizu menunjuk Ruo, Ruo menunjuk Dev, Dev menunjuk Kazumi dan Nami, Nami dan Kazumi menunjuk Dev, Rinka menunjuk Michelle, Rayina menunjuk Kumiko, Kumiko menunjuk Rizu dan Rinka.

"Oh~ Intinya kalian semua, 'kan?"

Hikari dapat mendengar sembilan orang menelan ludah bersamaan.

"Tidaaaaaaaaak!"

(End of Tale 1)

* * *

_. . .Next time, Tale 2 A Tale of Six Princesses and Six Cursed Princes. . ._

* * *

. . .Salam tepar buat semuanya..., Haha, akhirnya selesai juga Tale 1 (nangis), yah, berhubung 2 Tale tersisa masih membutuhkan OC, dan karena ada satu entry lagi di Prolog, jadi **Rosalie butuh maksimal 14 OC**. Ada yang berminat membantu? (Pasang Puppy-Eyes). Kalau ada, formulir ada di Chapter 1, bisa juga diisi oleh Guest :D, dan bagi yang sudah pernah, tapi ingin sekali lagi menyelamatkan Rosalie, boleh diisi dengan syarat: OCnya harus berbeda.

**Penting**:Nama kecil tolong dicantumkan, informasi tambahan seputar OC juga lebih baik dicantumkan (Agar Rosalie lebih bisa menyelam kepribadian OC kalian) yah, dan satu lagi, kalimat sakral jangan lupa dicantumkan juga di kotak review.

Sampai disini dulu. Jaa na~


End file.
